


凡事都有第一次

by toudarling (enagismos)



Series: First Time For Everything 翻译 [1]
Category: Batman Begins (2005), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回到地球几个月后，超人决定是时候见见哥潭的新守护者了。Bruce勉勉强强的接受了比起他认为的，他们俩有更多的相同之处。简而言之，两个孤独的人在对方身上找到了安慰</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Time For Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24085) by evangelene. 



蝙蝠侠立刻就不喜欢超人了。

他最终见到了这个最近身分恢复为美国最伟大的英雄的人。他有点惊讶这没有早点发生。但这并不意味着他身后那个恼人的声音受欢迎。

“你已经有两个小时多一块肌肉也没动了。”

蝙蝠侠的回应是继续不动。

“我不知道你在看什么，但那幢楼里没人，”那个声音继续。用一个使人宽心的、谦逊的语调。就像你用来跟疯子讲话语调的一样。

“现在不在罢了，”蝙蝠侠平平的说，依旧不动。

他眼角的余光看见红蓝色的制服，知道超人已经不请自来的挪到他身边了。

“有什么需要我帮你么？”蝙蝠侠问，“大都会缺少陷入困境的猫咪了？我能保证哥潭在树上的猫咪们都能自救。”

“那屋顶上的蝙蝠呢？”

“他们能照顾好自己。”蝙蝠侠依旧不转头去看超人，希望他快快走人，好让他能做自己的工作。

在超人再度开口之前，有短暂的沉默。

“我听说现在哥潭有一个英雄了。一些人说是一个怪兽，或者一个恶魔。我很好奇。”

“他们也说我吞噬灵魂。”

“我觉得很难相信。我甚至不能想象人怎么能把灵魂放到嘴巴里。”

“它们尝起来味道很差。”

一阵冷风吹过屋顶。红色披风的一角在蝙蝠侠面前鼓动着。

“你在等谁呢？”超人问。

“你为什么在这里？”

“我告诉你了。我因为好奇，来见你。”

“人们也因为好奇而见电影明星。但这不意味着暗暗的观察他们几个小时——并且拒绝离开，无论你多不受欢迎——是可以的。这就是我要说的。”

超人安静下来。甚至不需看向他，蝙蝠侠可以说他正在笑。令人讨厌。

“等你看见他你打算做什么？”超人问。

“当我看见谁？”

“你在等的随便谁。”

“你假定是一个男的。愚蠢。这意味着你自动的排除了超过人口的百分之五十作为每次的犯罪嫌疑人，只是因为你认为女孩子们都很好。”

“你在等一个女的？”

“不。”

更多的安静。另一阵凉风吹的两个披风猎猎作响。

“多美好的夜晚，”超人说，用有意要谈话的语调。

“我很忙，而且我确定有事情需要你去收拾，或者搞破坏。”

“知道吗？我收回之前的话。我想你可能会吞噬灵魂。”

黑暗骑士愤怒的叹了口气，站起身面向超人。他永远不会承认，但变一下蹲伏的姿势的确感觉不错。

“听着，我不……”蝙蝠侠第一眼看到钢铁之子时，他的咆哮拖长了片刻。他看过数不清的照片以及视频片段，甚至在Bruce成为Batman之前就看过这些。在超人丢下地球不管之前。这些图像没有真实的反映出这个人。

带着电力的蓝眼睛，Bruce知道这眼睛能看穿他，或者让他的身体着火，让他燃烧殆尽。只需看一眼，便不会再有人怀疑那眼睛里蕴含的巨大力量。即使这不是真的那样，超人的全身看起来都在发光。像一个该死的天使。更不用说他在离地面两英尺高的地方漂浮着。黑色的，完美的整理的头发看起来毫无瑕疵，褐色的皮肤，以及一个标志性的小卷在他额头中央好玩的轻敲。

_他是在每次穿上制服的时候故意弄那个小卷的吗？_

_他脱过这制服吗？_

_他是谁？_

是超人的得意的笑让蝙蝠侠找回他原来的思路。

“我没空应付这个。如果你来到这里是检查我并确认我是按照你的规矩玩，并听从你的迷人的关于谁是谁非的意见，我恐怕你会失望的。”

“我有吗？”

“我很早以前就已经明白事情都不是那么简单的。当你站在地上所感到的东西会令人惊异的。”

“或者站在屋顶上？”

蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙关。

“你想看我是不是一个魔鬼？现在你见到我了。你可以知道我是一个人，而这是我的城市。我们没有你过得很愉快。”

“你呢？”

蝙蝠侠希望有一个能打飞这个人而不会损伤自己的手的办法。

然后超人离开了。甚至蝙蝠侠连眨眼都来不及。

他片刻之后回来了，手里抓着一个吓得屁滚尿流的年轻男人。

“这就是你等着的人吗？”超人问道，在半空中抓着这男人的大衣领子。

“我可以自己解决这个，”蝙蝠侠几乎无法按捺自己的怒气。不仅因为这个外星人趾高气昂的飞下去并把蝙蝠侠监视了整晚的纵火犯拽了上来，也因为自己有了一分钟的懈怠。这很让人感到耻辱，而这并不是什么他习惯了的或者享受的感觉。

“噢……天！”蠕动着的犯罪分子喊道，“你——你们俩一起工作的？”

“不，”蝙蝠侠尖锐的说，怒视着超人。

“他随身带了一个燃烧瓶，蝙蝠侠。看起来他正准备烧毁一个仓库。”

“我知道。” _他一定有什么弱点的……_

“呃，孩子。看起来你要和哥潭警局约会了。”

_噢耶稣上帝啊。_

蝙蝠侠受够了。他转身，取出他的钩爪枪，宣告自己离开，

“离哥潭远点，超人。我说真的。”

如果他的钩爪枪没有在第一发的时候塞住了，这可能还会是一个颇为不错的退场。他现在还能听到当他最终纵身一跃消失在黑暗里的时候，超人在他身后发出的吃吃的笑声。

*********************

Bruce Wayne和蝙蝠之间的一个显着不同是，不像蝙蝠那样，Bruce一点也不享受被倒吊着。

在醒来后发现自己从胸膛到脚踝被绑的死死的，并且被挂在一个离建筑工地地面有200英尺的高的吊车上，这可不能让他觉得高兴。他的腰带好像也失踪了。

他不会恐慌。和普通的陷阱比起来，这个似乎太直白了。只是在他的头如此疼痛的情况下思考是件困难的事情。

至少面具看起来还是在的。这个只让情况变得更危急。在他无意识的状况下他对自己的面具不会被移走有信心，因为它会释放气体——让捉到他的人不能用这么复杂的结来绑着他。

血液在他的耳朵里砰砰的喧鸣着。冷风扫过他的脸。他闭上眼睛，然后再睁开它们，除了一个红色的大大的‘S’外，什么也没看到。

“我正在附近，并想着我应该来打声招呼，但我可以看到你被绑起来了。”超人兴高采烈的说。

“那可真糟糕。”蝙蝠侠恼火的咕哝着，挣扎着想要给手松绑。

“真的？我还有更多呢。‘我常来看看你咋样’这句如何？”

“说真的，闭嘴。”

“谁对你做了这个？”

“猫女。”

“猫女？”超人正在假笑。像个混蛋一样。“蝙蝠侠和猫女。真可爱。”

“对。哥潭市非常讨人喜欢。”

“唔，让我把你从那儿弄下来吧，”超人的眼睛突然发出红色的光，在绳子断裂的那一秒，蝙蝠侠开始下坠。然后他在半空中被超人抱住了。然后他就到了地面上，依旧是被捆着的。

超人在他面前站着，看起来对自己非常满意。

“保持不动。我会把那些绳子弄走。”眼睛再度变成了红色而那些绳子掉到地上，堆成一堆。

“你在这里干什么？我告诉过你离哥潭远点。”

超人挑起一根眉毛，然后得意的笑容保持不变。

“人们通常会感谢我，在我救了他们的命之后。”

“你 _没有_ 救我的命，”蝙蝠侠低吼，“你仅仅是省了我几分钟的工作罢了。”

“几分钟？真的吗？我会很乐意旁观你自救的。或许我能把你放回那儿。”

蝙蝠侠握紧了他知道自己不会挥出去的拳头。

“我很开心我们人类能让你得到这么多娱乐。或许这次我们能让你足够快乐到不想离开。”

蝙蝠侠立刻就后悔这么说了。但没有显露很多。

所有的愉悦从超人脸上消失了。

“你对我的离开很生气？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，超人又问了另一个问题。

“这就是你做这些的原因？你想替上我的空缺？”

 _如此的自以为是。_ “我所做的，”蝙蝠侠用危险的声音说，“和你完全没有关系，并且我压根不需要向你解释。”

“我很抱歉。我不该假设的。”超人的道歉让蝙蝠侠惊讶了。“但我很想知道你为什么做这个。你只是一个人类，你会受伤。你没有任何义务去做一个英雄。”

Bruce根本不可能进行这个谈话的，他根本不想。猫女是不可能在他站在这儿——并和一个外星人进行一场死蠢的对话——而被捕的。

“你或许拥有足以让你感到有义务去帮助人们的力量，但你不是一个英雄，超人。你做的事情毫无勇气或挑战性。”

得意的笑容又回到了超人的脸上，但没有抵达眼睛里。

“你把我做的事说的听起来很简单，蝙蝠侠。”

“不是吗？”

没有回答，超人只是安静的升上天空。

“帮我向猫女问好，”他回过头说，“她在D-Train上面，朝东。”

*********************

三个逃逸的老虎。一个人。两天内零小时的睡眠时间。

没有一个重新安排这个等式的方法，能让Bruce得到满意的答案。即使他考虑了在他身后蜷缩着的两个人这个因素。/尤其/是他考虑到了他们。Bruce可以争论，把逃离动物园的动物弄回笼子里不是他的工作，但可能很难向被吓坏了的守夜人解释。

他可以让自己的手电筒照出两个猫一样的脸。如果他的动作足够快的话，他就能用一个麻醉镖打中第三个了，然后再用气体迷昏第一个和第二个。

“哦天啊。哦天啊，”他听到身后的一个守卫大喊。很难集中注意力。如果他真的够快，或许他就能麻醉那个人先。

在他能考虑这件事更多之前，三只老虎都走了。回到了他们的笼子里。上了锁的笼子。

猜猜是谁做的吧。

“超人！感谢上帝！那些老虎正准备吃了蝙蝠侠！”

“不他们没有，”Bruce咆哮。

“看起来有人让猫咪们离家出走了！”超人咧着嘴笑着，在人们的头上盘旋。

_这个人是真的么？那根本没道理。_

老虎们都被带走了，所以没有让蝙蝠侠留在这的理由。他大步走向他的车，留下超人给人们签名。

当他走到车子旁边，超人在它旁边浮着。

“离开我的车。”

“我不知道这是不是一辆真的车，”超人观察着，“这个更像一辆坦克。你怎么叫它？”

“我的。”

“顺便说一句，不客气。”

“我不记得有谢过你。”

超人交叉起手臂，然后继续笑。

“你对于我拯救陷入困境的猫咪们的评论，现在看来，猫咪问题似乎你也有份。”

蝙蝠侠怒视着超人。“哥潭的土地是不是不知怎么的冒犯你了？还是你只是害怕把你红色的靴子弄脏？”（讽刺小超老是飘着＝ ＝）

超人不是真的翻了翻白眼，但在他降低然后着地的时候看起来想翻白眼来着。

“好点了？”

“不。我很忙。”

“更多的动物园？”

“那些老虎是被故意放走的。”

“你的朋友猫女，我想。这说得通。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。他只是进车，关门。

“晚－安，蝙蝠侠！”超人在消失之前兴高采烈的喊道。

Bruce真的真的讨厌那人。

*********************

对于Bruce Wayne来说，十二月一直是个忙碌的月份。假期之前是看起来无穷无尽的慈善晚会和派对。在这些事务当中，Wayne基金年度圣诞舞会是头等大事。这是一个在市内会议中心主舞会厅举办的超大型派对。甚至连装饰也不需要花一个子儿。那些出席舞会的是哥潭最富有的阶级，他们负责埋单，而且假日季节让他们有了一个烧钱的心情。

今年Bruce Wayne在燕尾服下暗暗的忍者两根断裂肋骨带来的疼痛。他宁可去做些别的而不是去舞会，但他知道自己出席的重要性。这个是他双亲的遗赠。

在下房车的时候Bruce畏缩了一下。在接近舞厅大门的时候他缓缓地吸了一口气。/表演的时候到了。/

Bruce走进舞厅，带着明亮的微笑，他的双臂以一种让人们知道舞会开始的方式展开着。他立刻从近处托盘的凹槽里抓起一杯香槟。他的目标是在这时候展现出半醉的状态。

像往常一样，在他到场的的一分钟内身旁就围了一群花枝招展、风情各异的女人。像往常一样，他们都让他觉得无聊的要死。他保持脸上黏着微笑，浑身散发着无穷魅力。她们为他说的每个愚蠢的东西倾倒。他一直拿着一杯酒，但从不举至唇边。没人注意过。舞会进行下去，他只是假装逐渐变得烂醉。

他听到一个熟悉的声音穿过乏味的咯咯笑声而来。

“Bruce Wayne。我该知道，我一定能在最大的一群搔首弄姿的女人中间找到你。”

“Lois Lane！你来哥潭了。见到你太好了。”他这次很真诚。Lois是一位令人过目难忘的女人，而他也以私人名义邀请她过来。他倾身向前给了她一个快速的吻，让那群叽叽喳喳的女人们惊讶不已。

“今晚你那善妒的丈夫在哪里？”

“我恐怕Richard没能来成。所以我带了我在星球日报的同事过来。”Lois转向一个高高笨笨的，背对着他们的男人。他似乎在试吃前菜。

“Clark！”

那男人吓了一跳，很快的转了过来，牙签上的东西还在送往嘴里的途中就掉了下来。Lois弯弯手指，Clark来到她身边。Bruce笑了起来。

“Clark Kent，来见见Bruce Wayne，”Lois郑重其事的说。

“很高兴遇见你，”Clark说，伸出一只手掌，并用另一个手抹了抹嘴。

Bruce和他握了握手，但依旧太震惊以至于说不出话。这个男人很明显就是超人。没人注意过吗？他看了看Lois。看了看身边还剩下的几个女孩子，她们在Bruce不再对她们给予注意力后依旧黏在附近。没有一个人甚至表现出一点点的发觉，超人正站在他们身边。

_真的吗？凭着眼镜和一个不同的发型，超人就用这些瞒住了世界？_

Bruce看到那微笑里一点点让他在另一个人脸上觉得讨厌痕迹。Kent的眼里有一点点的承认。那对一样的蓝的不可思议的眼睛。

Bruce意识到他依旧安静的握着Clark Kent的手，并且很明显在盯着他看。他决定演下去，姑且如此。

“一直很乐意与新闻界见面，Kent先生。”他松开手。“在party上好好玩。”

超人去做一个记者说得通的。算是吧。如果换做是他的话，对与灾难和抢劫等事件拥有第一手资讯的话会有用的多。此外，超人也要有生活来源什么的。超级力量当然不会对新闻业产生什么伤害。

Bruce再度感到愤怒。他不喜欢知道超人秘密的用他的力量潜伏在人们之间。如果他想在穿上愚弄世人的制服时炫耀，那没问题。但鬼鬼祟祟的，不仅装成人类，而且用拿手好戏胜过人们。这不对。

一小时后，Bruce和Selina Kyle跳完一支舞后离开舞池。在他继续表演几个小时前，他需要几分钟时间独处。他走出一个巨大的圣诞树后的门。

在外面是一条废弃的走廊，他靠着一面墙，慢慢地呼出一口气，在他轻轻的把手放在胸廓上疼得蜷缩起来。他闭上眼睛一小会儿。

“你应该好好照顾那些肋骨的，”他最不想听见的声音说，“但我想，对你来说，这已经算照顾了。”

尽管疼得要命，Bruce用手臂环住胸膛，好像这就能阻挡外星人刺探他身体状况一样。

“我应该在面具上弄上铅的。”他抱怨。（暗示超人用X视线看到了他的真面目）

高点的男人耸耸肩。“都一样。比起你的脸我更能记得你身体的部位。”Bruce挑起一根眉毛，Clark立刻为自己所说的话感到尴尬。“不……不是说我做了那个。我没有扫描你。我只是知道你听起来是什么样的。你的心跳声。每个人的身体都有自己的声音。”

“对厚。”

“这可真是一个大party，”Clark漫不经心的说，好像他刚刚没有告诉Bruce，通过记得他的心跳声，他知道了Bruce保守的最为严密的秘密。“一定花了很久的时间来计划这个。”

“很好。你知道我的秘密，但你怎么知道我知道你的？我从未听说过你会读心术。”

“还是你的心跳，”记者说，在Bruce身边靠着墙，“你和我握手的时候，变得有些快（原文为crazy，不知道这么翻对不）。我知道你要么是认出我了，要么是无可救药的爱上我了。”

“我……” _啥？_ “我很惊讶人们都没认出你。”

“很滑稽，不是吗？我认为这个充分证明了社会是怎样的。他们对于超人是怎样的有自己的想法，然后他们看到一个怪人看起来和超人一模一样，但他们不可能把这两个放在一起。我真的从未想过这能瞒过一个人，但这的确很有效。”Clark给了一个小小的微笑，并大量着Bruce，“我想我遇到了旗鼓相当的人。”

Bruce皱起眉头，并一直面向前方，但他暗暗地惊讶于这个无所不能的人会把他认为是他的“旗鼓相当的人”。

“你可能需要考虑用一个面具，只是以防万一外边的那些人不全是傻瓜，”他生硬的说。

“说句实话，Wayne先生，我很惊讶哥潭的很多人还没有认出你。我是说，只是基于纯粹的高科技器械的数量以及蝙蝠侠所拥有的空暇时间，你知道他得很有钱。你知道他得对哥潭充满热爱。你得知道他必须是单身。并且他得需要一个隐蔽性良好的总部，最好是在市郊的。此外，如果……有悲惨的过去，这都说得通了。”

Bruce快速的转身，面对Clark。“那么，我想你摸清我的家底了。”

Clark防卫性的举起双手，“抱歉。我不是故意要冒犯你的。只是我天生就有当记者的那根筋。”

“我不关心你天生有哪条筋，外星人。”Bruce的声音低而且毫无起伏，“你对我一无所知。你在这里也没工作。实际上，我非常确定我告诉过你离哥潭远远的。”

“我开始感到你不喜欢我了，”Clark平静的说。

“我不喜欢你，我也不需要一个无趣的超级英雄在我做我的工作时盘旋在我的头上。我确定在你看来我一定很可笑，但我不会做你的娱乐项目。”

Clark看起来很受伤。“我不认为你可笑。我不完全明白你做什么，或者为什么去做。我也不确定我完全支持你所做的事情，但我认为你的心还是好的。”

“正中红心。”

“我钦佩你的勇敢，Wayne先生。我很开心我们站在同样的战线上。”

“是吗？”

“我很想。我不是来哥潭监视你的。我来是想知道我们能否合作。”

“合作？”

“你认为呢？”

“我不需要你的帮助。”

Clark看上Bruce的眼睛。“或许我需要你的。”

这太滑稽了。

“我怀疑这句话。你从我这可能需要什么？一笔贷款？”

“不。我不需要钱。我只是需要……一个搭档。有时候。”

“我不会成为你的伙伴。”

“我没说是伙伴，”Clark看起来有片刻的低落，“听着，这个会听起来很奇怪而且很尴尬，但我真的想要一个……朋友。我能和他聊天的。聊我做的事情。”

Bruce不敢置信的盯着Clark。

“我？你在说我？”

“呃，对，我……”

“这可能太令人惊讶了，Kent，但我是个非常不合格的友人。我没时间给朋友。”然后，“你在说你会经常性的出现在哥潭，把我烦死，只是因为你想要伙伴？”

“差不多。”

Bruce喜欢准备好面对任何挑战。当这个星球上最有力量的人请求你做他的朋友时，他完全的被难住了，不知道该做什么。

“我很抱歉，这听起来很疯狂，Wayne先生。我只是想……”

“叫我Bruce，”他叹气，“但只有当我不工作的时候。”

“没问题。”

Clark伸出手掌，“我想从头开始，如果可以的话，Bruce。”

Bruce接受这个握手。“我想可以，”他说，握住了会把他名声毁掉的那个手。

然后Clark微微向前，降低声音，快速的看了下周围。“你知道……刚刚和你共舞的那女人就是猫女。”

Bruce的嘴唇动了动。“我知道。”

*********************

Bruce在第二天花了些时间对Clark Kent进行全方位的调查。他对发现这个世界称之为超人的外星人的过去——是一段让人昏昏欲睡的历史，而感到惊讶。他在Kansas的一个农场长大，那个小镇 _实际上_ 叫Smallville。Bruce读了两篇Clark十多岁时候Smallville Ledger上的文章，一篇是关于他救了一个男孩，让他免于溺死，另一篇是关于他获得大都会大学奖学金的事情。这个人不会让人有任何理由多留意他。

他读了Clark养父，Jonathan，的讣告。他去世的时候Clark还很小。他读了Clark Kent写的发表在星球日报上的文章。文笔不错。Bruce注意到他对于灾难事件的超乎寻常的写作能力——好像他就正站在受灾中心似的。他写的关于超人的文章很有意思。

关于Clark Kent，唯一让人印象深刻的事情是有五年的时间，他似乎从地球上消失了。没有他撰写的文章，也没有提及他去了哪里。Bruce本以为他消失的这段时间和超人离去的时间毫无差别，会成为一个致命的暴露出真实身份的机会，尤其是在一座满是记者的楼里。实际上，想想Clark在能想到的最危险的地方隐藏着自己的秘密，是挺好玩的。在光天化日之下，在一个满是靠着问问题以及戳穿谎言的维生的人群中。而唯一的变化只是一副透明的眼镜。太神奇了。

Bruce在Smallville Ledger上发现了另一篇讣告。这个只是两个月前的。Clark的母亲刚去世没多久。

关于超人，最广为人知的事实就是他是他们种族的最后一员。他来到地球，虽然没人知道具体是什么时候，是以孤儿的身份来的。在人类看来，超人一直是孤身一人。现在Bruce知道这不是事实。他有过一个抚养他的、爱他的家庭。超人现在承受着再次丧失亲人的巨大痛苦。直到现在，他从来不是世人假设的那样孤单。

直到现在，Bruce也不懂为什么超人会寻求他的友谊。现在这都说得通了。当Clark丧母后，他失去了唯一一个知道他的真实身份的人。Bruce知道丧失双亲的痛，但超人现在的处境就好像Bruce连Alfred也失去了一样。

得知Clark的双亲逝世让Bruce穿上制服时心里沉甸甸的。今晚下雪了，所以他在制服下穿上了层保暖的。如果，在离圣诞节只有两个礼拜的时候，那些疯狂的犯罪分子能给哥潭一个中场暂停，就好了。Bruce明白，假日季节只意味着他该预料到那些罪行会变得更加嚣张。

第一次，Bruce外出的时候希望他能见到超人。

*********************

该死的保暖衣料，今晚的屋顶冷得要死。

在那上面，对于犯罪来说是一个漫长的夜，所以Bruce甚至不能变的暖和起来。这冷得足够让他想家了。一个温暖的炉火，一些热咖啡，他暖暖的舒适的大床……

他甩开这些。他不能被诱惑。

“我得说，我钦佩你的奉献精神，”他头顶上一个高高兴兴的声音说。

Bruce抬头看到超人缓缓的下降，身边的雪花映射着月光。红色的披风轻轻地抖了抖。所有的东西看起来都像是慢镜头一样，并且太美丽而不像是真的。

“你快冻僵了，”超人观察着，他安静的在蝙蝠侠面前着陆。

“犯罪可不会因为天气很冷而停止，”蝙蝠侠说，试着不要让自己听起来像感觉的那一样僵硬。

“你确定么？现在在我听来可是挺安静的。”那个笑容让蝙蝠侠找回了他的感觉。它提醒他，事实上，超人不是一个天使，而是一个非常讨人厌的没有隐私意识的人。

“哥潭的夜里从不会安静。我只是需要等待。”

“介意我和你一起等吗？”

“你我都知道我不能阻止你。”

“你真的不该在外面。你会得肺炎的。”

“我很好。”

“哥潭人不会好奇为什么他们本地的花花公子会在脸的下半部分长冻疮吗？”

“滑雪，”Bruce低沉地说。

超人微笑了。不是假笑，而是一个真正的笑容。即使在黑暗之中那笑容也闪耀无比。

“别动，”他突然说。Bruce只有时间说出“什——？”，然后他就看到了两道红色的光芒。一阵温暖的解冻的感觉布满了全身。

“你……你刚刚做了什么？”他觉得被冒犯了。

“我让你暖和起来了，”超人简单的说，好像这不是那么彻头彻尾的诡异一样。

“别这么做。我没说你能这么做，”蝙蝠侠恼怒的说，试着忽视他现在感觉好了多少。“这……太奇怪了。”

超人再度微笑。“你说我奇怪？”

蝙蝠侠呵出一股白雾。他想了想那天他得知了关于Clark的母亲事情，并考虑是否在他觊觎哥潭的时候提起。他转身面向超人，但他已经走了。

“超人？”

“你不需要这么叫我。”Bruce转身，看到Clark现在正坐在他身后的屋顶上。

“你想我怎么叫你？我想象不出你想我叫你Cl——”

“Kal，”氪星人说，他背对着Bruce，“我的真名是Kal。”

Bruce站在他身后，看着同样的景色。

“多少人这么叫你？”

“没人。但我很乐意你是第一个这么叫的。”

Bruce非常用力的维持他强硬的蝙蝠侠举止，但当超人拒绝接受这个的时候，维持这个很困难。取而代之，他选择信任并向Bruce倾诉，除去所有的他给他不要这么做的原因。这只是让Bruce感觉像个混蛋。

“Kal，”Bruce试着叫着个名字。成功了。“我知道你母亲的事情。我知道你最近失去了她。”

超人一言不发。他披着斗篷的肩膀微微向前弯了点。Bruce尝试着想把一个手掌放上去，但忍住了。

“我从未见过我的亲生父母，”超人安静的说，“他们为了救我而死。我能被找到，并被所有人能期望的两个最好的父母抚养成人，真是很幸运。某种程度上来说，我和我的氪星父母重聚了，也大概在那个时候，我失去了我的养父。很难解释这个，我最好不要多嘴。”

“跟我说说试试看。”

“那里有……水晶，”超人慢慢的说，依旧向前鸟瞰着这个城市，“我的双亲在我还是婴儿的时候，把它们和我一起置放在飞船上，送来地球。那些水晶包含着氪星所有的知识。他们构建了一个类似于堡垒的东西给我。在北极。”他停了停，“我知道这在你听起来可能很不靠谱。”

“我听过更不靠谱的事情，”Bruce说，几乎是深信不疑的那样。

“但他们是在堡垒里的。我的父母。或者至少是他们的灵魂。他们教导我一切。Kent家抚养了我，教导我成为人类。我氪星的父母教导我成为英雄。我五年前是去找氪星了。我听说有机会能找到，而且我得亲眼看看。但我的离开让我失去了一切。氪星不在那儿。我得再次面对所有的痛。我回来了之后水晶没了，堡垒被入侵。我永远听不到他们的声音了。而现在我地球上的母亲也走了。或许她依旧会活着，如果我没有走的话。不知道我去了哪里，都给她加诸了压力……”

Bruce这次真的把手放在超人的肩膀上了，然后在他身边蹲伏下来。

“你做了你必须做的事情。”

“我太自私了。代价是我的一切。”

“Kal，如果我认为有办法，任何办法，能再次看到我的父母。即使只是惊鸿一瞥。我也不会犹豫。无所谓要付出什么代价。相信我，我懂的，”Bruce对自己的坦诚感到震惊。但这些话在他能住口之前就说出来了。

“我也是去了我爱的那个女人。我离开了。我从未跟她说再见。现在她结婚了。”

不需要太多的侦探技能就能猜到超人说的那个女人是谁。

“人们会有新生活，”Bruce说，很没帮助的。

“这是最好的了，”超人叹息，“我不能让她开心，无论我多么想要让她开心。我有太多的……责任。”

“跟唱诗班布道去吧，Kal。”

超人转过来，对他微笑。“我想你可能会理解的。”他站起身，让Bruce不得不移开手掌。这动作令人惊讶的有点难。

“谢谢聆听，蝙蝠侠。我得回去大都会了。你今晚的行动应该到此为止了。”

“我会考虑的。”

“不你不会的。”

“你说的对。”

超人给他一个小小的笑，但他的眼睛出卖了他。

“蝙蝠侠，这感觉，这个可怕的孤独。它永远不会离开，对吗？它永远不会变得好受一点。”

“对，”Bruce庄重的说，“但我很乐意它不会。如果它会，就意味着我会忘记他们。”

超人似乎在考虑这个。“我会一直来见你的，蝙蝠侠。”

“Kal。”


	2. Part 2

在做蝙蝠侠一年后，Bruce觉得是时候学习怎么飞行了。作为Bruce Wayne，他轻而易举的通过了私人飞行员的课程，这很方便的在花花公子变长的危险活动列表上又添一笔。这只是另一个解释那些神秘的伤的办法罢了。  
  
Alfred认为那架飞机蛮奢侈的，并且对于打击犯罪所需的必要工具来说，这个有点过头了。Lucius运作着公司，相对较容易暗中拿到一个乌黑的、粗粗的印上一个蝙蝠标志的飞机。因为他要驾驶它从蝙蝠洞里起飞与着陆，这飞机需要足够的推力让他离开的时候不需手忙脚乱的起飞。很明显它也需要遮盖物，好防止被追踪到庄园，也需要足够窄，好进出洞口。  
  
这是个漂亮的机器，也是一个高科技的杰作。只是没太多机会使用罢了。  
  
Bruce得知最近逃跑的Joker在大都会被发现了，这看起来是个好理由用它。  
  
Bruce喜爱这个飞机。它的行动快速并且平稳，好像它能读他的心似的。他在大都会已经有半个小时了，疑惑着他究竟该从那里开始寻找。通过无尽的亮光他几乎看不到东西。整个城市看起来似乎笼罩在一股白光中，好像这是什么见鬼的香格里拉。  
  
Bruce转过头，看到超人在飞机旁边浮着，露齿而笑。他指向地面。  
  
蝙蝠侠把飞机停在下面的一个建筑工地上。超人正等着他。  
  
“一个隐形轰炸机！”在蝙蝠侠下飞机的时候超人喊道，“唔。这很妙。我想象不出当蝙蝠侠驾驶着一架定做的、当下最先进的飞机时，谁能把蝙蝠侠和哥潭最富有的人联系在一起。”  
  
“你说得对。我本该投钱去买一副好眼镜。”  
  
“什么风把你吹来了大都会？”  
  
“小丑。他从Arkham逃跑了，现在被发现在这儿。让我来管这个，Kal。小丑是一个爱听人们尖叫的神经病。相信我，你不想……”  
  
超人举起一只手打断蝙蝠侠。“已经弄好了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“在报社我们得到了消息说他被发现了。我听到了他的声音——很容易辨别——换装成超人，然后朝他声音的方向飞去。我在一间宠物店发现了他——我甚至不愿去想他在哪里干什么——我飞下去，抓起他，然后在他发觉自己不在宠物店之前，把他送回Arkham了。”  
  
“这一切都是在什么时候发生的？”蝙蝠侠问，比上次觉得更加无力了。  
  
“大概一小时之前吧。我很惊讶你没听说。你在做什么？”  
  
/很明显不是把蝙蝠粪便从飞机上洗掉。/  
  
“我很忙。我想我错过了更新。”而现在他站在大都会。毫无原因。感觉像个傻子。  
  
“我可以带你逛逛，蝙蝠侠，但我今晚颇为的忙。”  
  
“没事。我回去了。”  
  
突然之间恐惧的表情掠过超人的脸。他扑向Bruce，喊着“蝙蝠侠，卧倒！”Bruce在撞上地面的时候听到了枪响，超人伏在他身上，像盾牌一样。  
  
他等了片刻。除了安静什么也没有。“Kal，从我身上起来。”  
  
超人没有动。“Kal，我不是一个孩子了。动动，我才能找到开枪的人。”  
  
最终Bruce把氪星人推离身上。他几乎无法呼吸。  
  
“Kal？”  
  
“蝙蝠侠……那个子弹……是氪……”超人陷入昏迷，这把Bruce吓坏了。这个男人本应该是坚不可摧的。Bruce对于超人的血流满了他一手感到无所适从。他得找到那颗子弹。他迟些找狙击手。  
  
他把Kal翻过来，在他背上的弹孔里找到了子弹。他希望Alfred能在这里正确的做这些事情。Bruce迅速的把必需品从腰带取出。这些还不够好，但还是要用。他取下手套，在面具的一边安上一个手电筒。他一手拿着小摺刀，另一个手拿着镊子。他找不出解下超人披风的办法，所以他把它拨到一边去。  
  
他能够在超人本该是无法受伤的皮肤上划出切口，这很奇怪。发生的所有事情都很奇怪。显而易见，超人有弱点，而开枪的人知道这弱点。或者至少雇佣这枪手的无论谁知道。  
  
“Bru——蝙蝠侠？”他听到一个虚弱的声音说。然后是疼痛的低吟。  
  
“你可以叫我Bruce，Kal。只是别昏过去。我准备把子弹取出来。”  
  
Bruce在超人因疼痛发出的短而尖的叫声和猛烈的颤抖间镇定的工作着。  
  
“我知道你不习惯于疼痛，Kal，但如果你保持不动的话这会快点。”  
  
“Bruce……你知道你在做什么吗？”  
  
Bruce没回答。取而代之，他问道，“为什么这个子弹会伤到你？”  
  
“这是……用氪石做成的。一定是Luthor，”超人牙关紧咬的说。  
  
“氪石见鬼的是什么？”  
  
“我……原来居住星球的碎片。有一些……来到了地球上，和我一起。这些能伤到我。”  
  
“显而易见。”如果Bruce表现的像一个大坏蛋，或许Kal就不会留意到他实际上有多么害怕。  
  
“只有Luthor知道，Bruce。”  
  
“Lex Luthor？他做了这个？”  
  
“我不……怀疑。”  
  
“Kal，你吃冰淇淋的时候最喜欢什么味道？”  
  
“我……我喜欢樱桃香草——AGH！”  
  
一下猛拉，Bruce取出了子弹。子弹是深绿的的，很明显由矿物制成。  
  
“抱歉，”Bruce说，检查着它，“我希望你在我做这个的时候能想些愉快的事情。”  
  
“非常……深思熟虑，”超人说，他坐了起来，“你觉得你能放下那子弹么？”  
  
“对，”蝙蝠侠把它放进飞机里。他能迟点研究它。当他转回来，超人已经站起来了。  
  
“你该休息一阵子的，Kal。”  
  
“我没事。我要去找狙击手。他还没走多远。然后我会去找Luthor。我有个圣诞礼物给他。”  
  
Bruce想要制止超人，但知道他不能。  
  
“Kal，”蝙蝠侠伸向自己的腰带，“我想你拿着这个。这是个通讯器，你可以在任何需要我的帮助时找到我。今晚之前，我不敢想象你会需要帮助。”  
  
超人接过这小装置，打量着它。“这个怎么用？”  
  
“放到你耳朵里。没人能看见。我一直带着我的。这是双向的，所以……”  
  
“我们能和对方说话，”超人帮他说完。  
  
“只是紧急状况下，”Bruce说，比他想要表现的更生硬，“这可不是用于聊天气的，我很忙。”  
  
“所以你继续说下去。”  
  
“晚安，Kal。”  
  
“回见，蝙蝠侠。还有谢谢你。我想我们现在扯平了，在救命这一点上。”  
  
“除了你从未救过我的命。”  
  
“随便你说什么，”蝙蝠侠关上飞机舱顶并起飞的时候，超人笑起来。  
  
*********************  
  
接下来的几天很奇怪。Kal很明显在时不时的测试这个通讯器，因为Bruce一直听到Clark Kent的生活小片段。他甚至不确定Kal知不知道这个通讯器是开着的。  
  
第一次Bruce在耳朵里听到微微带有鼻音、奇怪的声音，他一点也不知道这是谁。  
  
“上帝，Lois。你今天看起来真不错。今天你要去采访新上任的国防大臣吗？”  
  
Bruce听到Lois模模糊糊的说什么新的军用直升飞机。  
  
“你是一个勇敢的女性，Lois。在那些东西上你可赶不上我。你知道我对高度是什么感觉的。”  
  
在通讯断开之前，Lois显然是说了一些关于Clark过去的阴影。  
  
Bruce对Kal的表演微微笑了笑。他熟知如何在公众面前表演成另一个人，但一个能把地球撕成两半的人表现的像一个笨手笨脚的宅男，还是有不少令人感到好笑的东西。或许Kal的伪装并不像Bruce想象的那样拙劣。  
  
在第三天，当他听到Kal在唱歌时，Bruce决定插一句话。（看到这句话我笑的滚来滚去～～哇哈哈哈，这两枚太可爱了～～～）  
  
“R-O-C-K in the U.S.A! R-O-C-K in the U.S.A!”  
  
“我该把完美的声线不是你的能力之一记下来。”  
  
“什么？！谁？！”  
  
“通讯连接，Kal。”  
  
“噢！Bruce！抱歉。我不记得我带着它！它打开了有多久？”  
  
“一句歌词以及一句和声。我希望你没上台表演或者其它什么。”  
  
“不！实际上，我……我在洗澡。”Kal听起来真的很尴尬。  
  
“你可能不该在洗澡的时候带着它，Kal。”  
  
“没事了。无论怎么说我已经洗好了。现在，毛巾在哪儿……”  
  
他正在和一个湿漉漉的，光溜溜的超人对话的事实掠过Bruce的脑海。  
  
“你……在干什么呢？”Kal问道。  
  
“我正在看报纸。”  
  
“我希望是星球日报。”  
  
“还有其他的，”Bruce说，“我还没看到任何关于你逮捕Luthor的报道。”  
  
“唔……”Kal拖长声音。  
  
“Kal？”  
  
“我找到了Luthor，但我这次没能捉住他因为……唯一让我能将他绳之于法的方法就是向全世界揭露我的弱点。”  
  
“我懂了。”  
  
“我可以再次把Luthor丢进监狱里。但是这次的风险太高了。”  
  
“你要在他让无辜的人们陷入危险，或者被杀之后，才能逮捕他？所以你的弱点就能保持秘密？”Bruce维持声音的平稳。他不能确定他是否赞同Kal的决定。  
  
“我会看着他的。我不会让他伤到任何人。”  
  
“那你呢？我不能把移走氪石子弹当成一个全职工作。”  
  
“我不逮捕他是有理由的，Bruce。相信我，我能看好Luthor。”  
  
“……”  
  
“什么？”Kal问道。  
  
“我什么也没说。”  
  
“我知道。但你在想着些什么。”  
  
“我不打算去猜测你的能力能看好什么，超人。我所知道的就是一个小小的绿色石头碎片就能让你不能动，并能杀了你。而另一个知道这一点的人，碰巧非常痴迷于杀死你。”  
  
“我们能谈谈别的么？”  
  
Kal提问后是一阵尴尬的安静。两个人都意识到了他们毫无缘由的开启了这段对话。  
  
“你想谈什么？”Bruce问道，而没有说出他本应说的：“我很忙，再见。”  
  
“今年你要参加多少个圣诞派对？”Kal问。  
  
这个可不是Bruce预料中的问题。  
  
“太多了。大概十二个吧，我记不得了。”  
  
“我很难相信你会记不得事情，Bruce，”Kal说，“但我知道你说的是什么意思。即使Clark Kent没有自己的生活，他每年的这时候一定会被邀请参加一大堆的派对和宴会。我甚至不能想象，像Bruce Wayne这样的派对狂人要忍受多少。”  
  
“这些东西好像每年都会比上一年多，”Bruce叹气，“我讨厌它们。我一直都是尽快的溜走，好让我能做自己的工作。”  
  
  
“而你每次都需要找借口。这是最难的部份。我是说，在人们开始担忧他之前，Clark能把胃不舒服当作借口用多少次？”  
  
“Bruce Wayne是比较神秘的。通常他只是‘有事务要处理’。我让人们发挥他们的想象力。”  
  
Kal大笑起来。Bruce发现自己也鄙视自己的笑着。  
  
“我一直很喜欢每年的这个时候，”Kal叹息着，“今年感到心里空空的。这是我五年来的第一个圣诞节，但没有了我的家人，这节日变得毫无意义。”  
  
“我很长一段时就对假日季节不感兴趣了，”Bruce说，“Bruce Wayne出席了派对并散播祝福这些狗屎，但个人来说越快做完这个越好。”  
  
“我们俩都以第三人称的方式谈论着自己很好玩，”Kal说，“我们和自己的身份是相差了十万八千里。我们过得甚至不是一个双重生活，而是三重生活。”  
  
“如果没有Alferd的话，我很可能现在已经失去第三个身份了。”  
  
“除了蝙蝠侠和花花公子以外的身份？”  
  
“他把自己藏的好好的。你多长会做回你自己？”  
  
“现在，只有当我和你聊天的时候，”Kal说道，“我想那就是我会这么的享受我们之间的谈话的原因。”  
  
直到现在Bruce才意识到在整个谈话中，他做回了他自己。不是蝙蝠侠，不是Brucie，而是Alfred了解的那个Bruce。  
  
“So，”Kal继续说着，“Bruce Wayne式的圣诞节是什么样的？”  
  
“哪个Bruce Wayne？”  
  
“你。真实的那个。正在听我说话的那个。”  
  
“一直以来Alfred都会装饰庄园。他会订一个非常大的圣诞树。从未有人见过这个，因为过节时只有我们两个人。而我很少进入主客厅。我想他这么做只是遵守传统罢了。他热爱传统。”  
  
“农场的圣诞节是我在这个世界上曾经最爱的事情。Mom会煮吃不完的食物。Dad就像个孩子似的，永远对我们打开礼物时的表情兴奋不已。”  
  
“他怎么能让你不……”  
  
“铅盒子。”  
  
“有意思。”  
  
“所有的邻居们也会进来，”Kal继续说，“就像是……圣诞节该有的样子。温暖并且满是朋友和家人。”  
  
两个人都沉寂下来。Kal的声音渐弱，而Bruce对此一言不发。他记不得用有一个温暖、满是被爱着的人们的生活是什么样的了。  
  
“我刚刚才意识到我会多么多么的想念它，”Kal安静的说。  
  
“Kal，”Bruce开口，然后停住。他不是真的要问这个吧，对吗？“你愿意来庄园过圣诞节吗？不管怎么说，这不会像是农场那样，但你不应该独自过第一个没有家人的圣诞。”  
  
他居然真的问了这个。  
  
“Bruce，我……”Kal听起来很震惊，“你确定？我不想烦到你。”  
  
“从什么时候你这么想了？”  
  
Kal笑起来。“我很乐意去，Bruce。听起来像是你会有伴儿了。”  
  
“我不介意一个人待着。这是我习惯做的事情。”  
  
“那不会让它变成对的事情。”  
  
Bruce选择不回应这个。“你应该在平安夜来。这里有数不清的房间。我想至少有十五间卧室。我从没数过。Alfred会很高兴有人赞赏他的厨艺的。”  
  
“那我们到时候见，Bruce。谢谢你。”  
  
“到时候见，Kal。”  
  
“好，我现在要关掉这个通讯器了。”  
  
“好主意。”  
  
Bruce听到的最后一句话是“我要怎么弄？喔。”  
  
Bruce摇摇自己的头。


	3. Part 3

平安夜，Bruce试着决定把这一切都叫停是不是太迟了。他不知道自己着了什么魔，去邀请一起过圣诞的伴儿。他甚至不了解，或者喜欢的伴儿。  
  
自从他在哥潭开始打击犯罪，他从未预料过这会导致他要和超人一起过圣诞节。这仅仅比和圣诞老人一起过节不滑稽那么一点点。直到几周前，他只是耳闻过超人罢了。Bruce对超人的看法和全世界一样：一股存在于地球上的力量。不是一个现实的，会工作、会洗澡、会孤独并喜欢樱桃香草口味冰淇淋的人。不是一个在农场长大，并承受着失去双亲痛苦的人。不是一个能明白Bruce、或者和他有任何共同点的人。  
  
“这真疯狂。”Bruce大声地说。  
  
“原谅我的鲁莽，sir，”Alfred评论道，“但我认为圣诞节有个伴儿，是你最近做的最不疯狂的事情。”  
  
Bruce在他靠着的厨房的流理台边上喃喃抱怨着。Alfred有条不紊的剥开栗子，准备烘烤。  
  
“就个人来说，sir，我认为看到你交朋友是件好事。”  
  
“我有朋友，”Bruce抗议。  
  
“我不是指你雇佣的那些人，sir。”  
  
“你知道，Alfred，我不需要一直雇佣你，”Bruce威胁道。  
  
“恰恰相反，sir。你上哪儿去找另一个可以忍受这一切乱七八糟的管家？”Alfred朝他眨眨眼睛，“此外，没了我你会在一周内饿死。”  
  
Bruce看向地板，想要藏起笑容却不怎么成功。  
  
“这就对了，sir，”Alfred明亮的说，“毕竟，这是圣诞节啊。从黑暗里休息休息对你有好处。”  
  
洪亮清晰的门铃和声在庄园里回响着。  
  
“该死，他来了。Alfred，他到这儿了。告诉他……我要出城。道歉。”  
  
“这次不行，sir，”Alfred说着，擦了擦手，然后走出厨房，“除了这个，我挺确定他能听到你说的话。”  
  
/该死。/  
  
Well，Bruce不能躲在厨房里。他走向客厅，经过一定是目前为止最大的圣诞树。他是站着好呢，还是坐着好？在炉火旁？读书？他究竟怎么了？  
  
太迟了。  
  
“Master Bruce，Mr. Kent到了。”  
  
Bruce站在屋子的正中央，盯着他的客人。这不是Clark Kent或者超人。这是一个彻彻底底的新版本。  
  
“Kal，”他说，比他想要听起来的有些喘不过气，“欢迎来Wayne庄园。”  
  
“这很……大，”Kal说，环视周围。他没有戴眼镜，他的头发落在脸旁。他休闲的穿了牛仔裤和海军蓝的毛衣，这衬着他的眼睛，如果还有可能的话，更蓝了。不像他作为Clark时穿的不合身的套装，这些衣服没有隐藏这男人完美的体格。  
  
/超人买了衣服。/  
  
“这地方有多久的历史？”当Bruce一言不发的时候，Kal问道。  
  
“多久？”/超人在我的客厅里。/  
  
“这个庄园，”Kal奇怪的看着Bruce，“有多久历史了？”  
  
Bruce猛地回到了现实世界。“严格来说这里快两岁了。但这或多或少是这个有两百年历史的房子的精致的复制品，在它被烧毁之后。”  
  
“烧毁？怎么弄的？”  
  
Bruce不想重温这个。“不好的派对客人。”  
  
两个男人安静的站着，之间保持着相当一段距离。这比Bruce害怕的更尴尬。他真的不擅长招呼客人。如果他进入Brucie模式会变得容易的多。  
  
Alfred进入房间的时候终于打破了这寂静。  
  
“Mr. Kent，你的行李已经被放在主楼梯上去左边的第二个屋子了。我能为你倒点喝的吗？”  
  
“呃……好。或许一些果汁？我的意思是，我能自己来。”  
  
“完全不需要，sir。葡萄汁可以接受吗？”  
  
“Yeah。这很好。呃，谢谢你，Mr……”  
  
“Alfred，sir。只是Alfred，”然后Alfred在退出房间的时候对着Bruce露齿而笑，“另一位健康的疯子（此处nut做‘疯子’解，也有坚果的意思）。我能说庄园将要迎接一个疯狂的晚上。”  
  
“我永远也习惯不了这样，”Kal对Bruce说。  
  
“习惯什么？挖苦？”  
  
“不。拥有一个管家。他为你做所有事情的时候你不会感觉糟糕吗？”  
  
“不，我不会，”Bruce说道，又加了句，“并且他也不会。这很复杂。”  
  
Kal只是点点头，然后把注意力转向圣诞树。“关于这树你没说慌，”他观察着，“很大。”  
  
“对，唔，如果没拖一颗巨大的树来客厅放个几天，而是让圣诞节就这么过了，这可很悲惨。”  
  
“Alfred装饰它的？”  
  
“我猜是吧。总之一定不是我。”  
  
Alfred没几分钟就回来了，带着Kal的果汁，以及许诺了的烤栗子，然后退回了厨房。  
  
“栗子，”几分钟的安静后，Kal说。  
  
“对，”Bruce面无表情的说。他看着Kal啜了一口果汁，然后想着他能不能给自己去拿一杯，只是为了他也能有些什么事情去做。Kal看起来就跟他一样的不舒服。  
  
“听着，Bruce，”Kal终于说，“我只是想说我真的非常感激这个。自从我母亲去世，我一直……唔，一个人过圣诞会很艰难。所以，谢谢你。”  
  
“这……没问题，”Bruce说，微微挣扎着寻找正确的词语。他不习惯被感谢。“我很抱歉这不像你记忆中在Kansas度过的圣诞节那么……惬意。说老实话，我已经忘记人们在平安夜做什么了。”  
  
Clark微笑起来，并向Bruce走了几步，所以他们间没有隔着一个屋子了。  
  
“人们只是和朋友们聚在一起，并享受着互相的陪伴，”Kal说。  
  
“和朋友们？”  
  
“对。朋友们，”Kal重复，“而那儿通常也有食物。然后你整晚试着入睡，但你会睡不着。”  
  
唔，至少Bruce对后面那一部分还是熟悉的。  
  
寂静再度充满这屋子。Kal大口的喝完了他的果汁，然后开始拿着玻璃杯坐立不安。Bruce想着需不需要再添点火。不需要。该死的。  
  
“这很滑稽，不是吗？”Kal突然问道。  
  
“哪一部份？”  
  
“我们！我们是这么的不习惯只是做自己，所以我们俩谁也不能放松。”  
  
Bruce考虑这这个。“你会对我放松次数之少感到惊讶。”  
  
“我也是，”Kal叹口气，“我是说，现在我正在听着一对在Chicago到的夫妻吵架，还有一个在Arizona的小女孩因为刚刚丧母而哭泣。在平安夜。”  
  
“你都能听到？”Bruce很震惊。  
  
“我能听到一切，无论何时。我能关闭它，但很难。如果我真的这么做我可能会错过什么。”  
  
多年以前，Bruce把守护哥潭的重任扛在肩上。每一个晚上他看着并听着他的城市，保护无辜的人，惩罚有罪的人。这是累人的活，但他永远也不会考虑停止这么做。甚至今天晚上休息对他来说也是很困难的。他不能想象从全世界听到痛苦的声音，并感到保护所有人的责任是怎么样的。即使有了超级力量，这压力也是不可置信的。  
  
Kal转过他的头。“Alfred正在把栗子从烤箱里拿出来，”他说。  
  
Bruce挑起一根眉毛。“那他的内衣是什么颜色的？”  
  
“什么？”Kal看起来似乎真的要脸红了，“我只是……”  
  
“讲笑而已，Kal。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“听着，”Bruce突然想到了一个主意，说，“为什么我们不去厨房呢。说实话，我一直讨厌这个房间。而且我们也能让Alfred少走一趟路。”  
  
Kal微笑，“好主意。”  
  
*************************  
  
一个小时之内，Wayne庄园的厨房被笑声填满了，这在将近二十年的时间里可是第一次。  
  
“Yeah！”Kal喊，“所以Luthor弄了这个他想我走过去的走廊陷阱。我是说，他的确自己建了这个玩意儿！而它是如此的滑稽。只有一个机器能喷火，另一个能把我困在一块冰里面。我的意思是，这真的很可悲。我替他感到羞耻。”  
  
Bruce真的在笑。大笑。他们正在交流关于他们遇到过的最愚蠢的罪犯的故事。Kal毫无疑问是赢家。  
  
“他想他能用那新发明的玩意儿挡住你，还是他只是想看看你的反应？”Bruce问道，微笑着。  
  
“我不知道，”Kal摇摇他的头，在把另一个栗子丢进嘴巴里的时候笑起来，“那个男人很疯狂。你不会相信他试过的事情。”  
  
“唔，Master Bruce，或许我能在你晚上外出的时候放心些了。我不知道你面对的都是这些彻头彻尾的低能儿。”  
  
Bruce举起他装蛋酒的玻璃杯，“为笨罪犯们干杯。”  
  
Kal和Alfred都举起自己的杯子。“为笨罪犯们干杯。”  
  
“唔，先生们，”Alfred明亮的说，“因为我不是做超级英雄这一行的，我相信我会享受真正来一杯的。毕竟，这可是圣诞啊。”  
  
“你在陈列柜会找到一份给你的礼物，”Bruce说。  
  
Alfred打开陈列酒柜，然后取出一个又高又黑的瓶子。  
  
“非常好，sir！”他说，检查着年份标签，“正如我所愿。你确定你不加入我？”  
  
Bruce扫了Kal一眼。  
  
“哦，不，”Kal结巴的说，“我……我通常不喝酒。”  
  
“听起来像是Clark Kent说的话，”Bruce评论，“你能喝醉吗？”  
  
“我不知道。我从来没真的试着这么做，”Kal承认。  
  
“太遗憾了！”Alfred喊，“我要倒三杯。两个年轻男子都不允许自己在圣诞的时候去享受一杯陈年酿酒。可笑。”  
  
“好吧，”Bruce说，“一杯。”  
  
*********************  
  
“Bruce，”Kal从他坐着的地板上，靠着冰箱门，模仿着窃窃私语说着，“Bruuuuuce。猜下怎样了？”  
  
“怎样？”Bruce问道，懒懒的露齿而笑，并在氪星人身边席地而坐。  
  
“我想我能喝醉。”Kal咯咯笑着。  
  
“我想你一个人喝光了第三瓶酒。”  
  
Alfred一小时之前喝完一杯后已经上床休息了。两个年轻人留在了厨房，聊着天，喝着酒，失去对时间的概念。  
  
“你在想什么呢，Bruce？”  
  
“什么也没想。”  
  
“我打赌，”Kal伸出一根控诉的手指，“我打赌你从未什么也没想，Bruce。你在想着什么。你想问我一些什么。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“尽管问吧，”Kal说着，戏剧性的展开双臂。  
  
“你爱着的那个女人。是Lois Lane，对吧？”  
  
Kal把头靠在冰箱上，“Loissss。对。就是她。她现在结婚了。她的丈夫会飞。”  
  
“飞？”  
  
“他是个飞行员。”  
  
噢。  
  
“你知道作为一个有超级力量的外星人有什么不好吗？”Kal问。  
  
Bruce不能用他的脑袋想任何事情。  
  
“我爱过Lois。我想和她成家。但我的父母——氪星的那个——说过我不被允许爱一个人类，直到我变成他们中的一员。”  
  
“而究竟你怎么变成人类，Kal？”  
  
Kal的手漫不经心的挥了挥。“这不重要。我曾这么做过一次，所以我能和Lois在一起。然后我就要拿回我的力量了。”  
  
Bruce坐直，“你是说，你放弃你的力量所以你才能……”  
  
“不！”Kal喊道，然后看起来像是在沉思，“唔……对。所以我才能有性生活。”  
  
Bruce靠向前，“你是在告诉我，Kal，直到，那什么，五或六年前，你是一个童子鸡？”  
  
Kal紧张的咬着他的唇，“是的，所以？”  
  
“而你的次数只有……”  
  
“一次。”  
  
“到目前为止？！”  
  
“是的。”  
  
Bruce靠回去。“哇噢。”  
  
“变得好些了。Lois的儿子。”  
  
不可能。“不可能。”  
  
“他是我的孩子，”Kal摇摇头，“在我生命中只有一次性经历！”  
  
“所以Lois一定知道你和Clark Kent是……”  
  
“不，”Kal打断，“她曾经知道。但是，她不记得了。”  
  
“不记得了？”  
  
“我必须……让她遗忘。但我不知道她怀孕了！”  
  
Bruce决定迟些时候要问问究竟Kal怎么能让她失忆的。  
  
“所以，”Bruce问道，伸展着双腿，“她不知道孩子父亲是谁？”  
  
“不。她知道的。她知道这是超人的儿子。”  
  
或许是酒的缘故，这非常令人疑惑。  
  
“Kal……哇噢。我甚至不知道要说什么。”  
  
“告诉我吧。我想人们说性把所有事情弄复杂是真的。”  
  
“唔，我不知道你的情况是否属于他们说的范畴。”  
  
Kal叹了口气，“我本可以更好的处理这件事情的。但是我离开了。我完全不知道她怀孕了。如果我知道，我……”  
  
“你不知道，Kal。”  
  
大厅里的老爷钟敲了十二次。  
  
“午夜，”Kal说道，“圣诞快乐，Bruce。”  
  
“当然，”Bruce皱起眉头。  
  
“嘿，”Kal明亮的说，“我们来换个话题吧。”  
  
“换成？”  
  
Kal假笑起来。“你的感情生活。”  
  
Bruce嗤之以鼻。“嗯，那将会是一个短短的对话。”  
  
“我可听说Bruce Wayne是一位女性杀手。”  
  
“他的确是，”Bruce同意，“但我不会把那个叫做感情生活。”  
  
“你曾经拍过拖吗？”  
  
“没，”Bruce很快地回答，“我负担不起这种奢侈。”  
  
“Bruce，我得问……你和Selina Kyle跳过舞。而你看起来和她在一起还挺舒服的。你有没有和她……”  
  
“一次或两次。”  
  
“但她可是猫女！”  
  
“这很复杂，Kal。”  
  
“噢，你一直这么说，”Kal的声音变得遥远，“和敌人共枕。我想这个可能挺有意思的。即使我得和Luthor睡觉，而这永远不会发生。”  
  
Bruce大笑，“如果你问我的话，他很乐意让这个发生的。”  
  
“噁！”Kal一边做鬼脸一边把栗子壳丢向Bruce，“噢，上帝。这是我永远摆脱不了的画面。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
Bruce不确定他为什么还愿意和这个人继续讨论性。他决定不要想太多。  
  
“所以，你父母说，关于放弃你的力量。你……不能在拥有力量的时候上床？”  
  
Kal清清喉咙，“我——我不知道。我想这会冒很大险。我只是做他们告诉我的事情。我假定这是个好理由。”  
  
“要求得到你父母批准的话，你年纪可有点大了。”  
  
“我不能冒着失控伤害了别人的险，”Kal安静的说，盯着地板。  
  
Bruce盯着他。Kal的头发乱乱的。他早些时候已经脱掉了毛衣，现在只是穿着一件灰色T－shirt和牛仔裤。他的脸上红晕尽显，很可能是酒精和尴尬的混合产物。他心不在焉的描摹着地板砖的图案，他的长腿在身前交叠。  
  
然后氪星人降低身子，好让自己躺下去，他的脸颊挨着瓷砖。一条手臂伸过头顶，提起T－shirt，露出了肚子。  
  
“唔唔唔……地板很凉快很舒服，”他睡意朦胧的喃喃着。  
  
Bruce突然之间，感到身上窜起一点暖意。  
  
“Kal？”他开口，然后制止自己。他知道他不该让Kal在地板上睡着，但他不想停止看着他。  
  
Bruce叹了口气，并，最终，决定做对的事情。  
  
“Kal，”他再度开口。当他没有得到回应的时候，他伸出一只手，放在Kal的肩膀上。这么的暖和。他轻柔的摇摇他。“Kal？”  
  
“Mrmf？”  
  
“我们该上床了。你喜欢床。那可比地板好多了，相信我。”  
  
“我们不能上床，Bruce。我会伤到你的，爸妈说过的，”他含糊的说着。  
  
“呃……”Bruce快速的移开手掌。他一定听错了。或许在他的睡意朦胧状态下，Kal把Bruce错认成Lois了。也或许他有时候会叫Lois‘Bruce’。  
  
“我的意思是，我们现在该去睡觉了。在我们各自的房间里，”Bruce强调着复数。  
  
“噢噢噢……OK，”Kal跌跌撞撞的起来，依旧是快睡着的状态。  
  
在他们走向楼梯的时候，Bruce架着Kal。他真重。  
  
“谢谢你，Bruce，”Kal含糊的说，“需要这个。”  
  
“没问题。你需要走上这些台阶。”  
  
“OK。”Kal缓慢的爬楼梯，一手拽着他的毛衣。  
  
Bruce最终把Kal弄进了他的房间。他抗拒着把自己塞进被子下的诱惑。他想尽可能的离他远远的，这样他才能回自己的屋子然后想入非非。  
  
他试着不去想事实上超人基本上可以是说了如果他父母同意的话他愿意和他一起睡的话。这太诡异了，最好的办法是忘了这个。  
  
好像做到这个有可能似的。  
  
这不是说Bruce抗拒和男人有亲密关系。他知道他开放到足以接受这样的事情有一段时间了。问问Harvy就知道了。  
  
但这是/超人/，这不切实际。  
  
此外，Kal不是刚刚才跟他倾诉他对Lois Lane永不熄的爱么？他的/儿子/怎么办？  
  
耶稣啊。  
  
Bruce上了床，试着去想些别的。Kal的让人盲目的微笑，他的金色的皮肤，他的天蓝色的眼睛，这些新画面，都掠过Bruce的脑海。他试着不去注意自己有多性奋。该死的上帝。超人很可能都听到勃起声了。  
  
对了。自己解决不是一个可行的选择。Kal可以听到他。Kal可以看到他，看在上帝的份上。只要去睡觉就好了，然后所有事情在早上都会变的正常。  
  
早上。当他再次看到Kal。世界称之为超人的男人，但只有Bruce称之为Kal。Kal只是他的。超人是属于世界的，但Kal的全部都是他的。  
  
Bruce在自己的手触碰上勃起时喘息起来。他得停下来。Kal在楼下。他会知道的。  
  
Bruce咬着嘴唇，但无法停止。他想象着Kal在他上方漂浮着，无止尽泛着金色光芒的皮肤和雕刻般的肌肉。蓝色的眼睛睁开着，深色的唇瓣濡湿着。  
  
他得停下来。  
  
Kal就在楼下。超人就在楼下。在他其中的一间卧房里。  
  
噢上帝啊。  
  
他得停下来。  
  
他更用力的摩挲着，咬着手掌隐去任何声响，好像这很重要一样。Kal，这个美丽的几乎是处子一样的能拯救世界的人。他离开了，但回来救了所有人。他找出了Bruce，希望Bruce能拯救他。Kal会拯救Bruce。这个世界能有超人。Bruce会拥有Kal。Kal想要拥有Bruce。  
  
Harder. Faster. Fuck.  
  
他得停下来。  
  
但他无法无法停下。  
  
他用力的咬着手掌，力道足以咬破皮肤。他在高潮的时候尝到了血的味道，他的双眼猛地闭上，除了深邃的蓝眼睛什么也看不到。  
  
在最后的颤抖漾过他的身体后，Bruce一动不动的躺着。他屏着呼吸。他紧绷着去听有没有任何迹象表明另一个男人听到了他做的事情。他一点也不知道自己在听什么。  
  
愚蠢。脆弱。  
  
而现在他得把自己清理干净。  
  
他快速的起身进入浴室。他看着自己在镜子里的样子，他的脸颊通红，眼睛朦胧。他安静的转身回到床上，依旧听着是否有任何声响从楼下传来。完全的寂静。  
  
他的脑袋在撞上枕头的时候晕眩起来，对身体内含有的酒精感到不适应。  
  
他失控了，而他不能将它完全的归罪于酒精。他得全神贯注的做些什么。他本不该今晚停止巡逻的。这跟以往不同，让他失去了一直关注着的东西。他负担不起从容的谈话和愚蠢的冲动。这些都不是他的任务。  
  
他本不该喝任何酒类的。他现在本可以外出了。他变的自私，说服自己他能歇一下子。因为这个毫无意义的假期而能使之有理。好像圣诞节的灵魂会在蝙蝠侠喝醉了的时候保护无辜的人们似的。  
  
Kal对于平安夜是对的。Bruce一点儿也睡不着。  
  
*********************  
  
早上来的太快了。如果Bruce睡了觉的话，这次睡眠一定很短暂而他对此毫无印象。他在钟报时早上六点的时候放弃了入睡的念头，恼火的甩开毯子。他洗了一个滚烫的热水澡，比必须的时间更长。  
  
Kal什么时候会醒过来？他们今天要做些什么？  
  
Bruce需要进蝙蝠洞。他需要检查新闻和昨晚的扫描仪。他得找出他错过了什么，以及他要防范什么。  
  
他快速的着装并安静的走向楼下的图书馆。Alfred现在应该醒了，但他没看到或听到任何他起来的迹象。他打开通往电梯的通道。  
  
他一进入蝙蝠洞就觉得好多了。他的生活再度有了意义。  
  
/是怎么说来着，关于我的生命只当我独自待在一个满是蝙蝠的地下实验室时才有意义？/  
  
计算机告诉Bruce昨晚的犯罪率很低。没什么特别的报告。没什么/报告/。他知道他每晚制止的罪行永远不会销声匿迹。  
  
他在蝙蝠洞里待了超过一个小时，工作着。他修好了一些损坏的装备，重新装满了他的万能腰带。他的头很痛，他很渴。他回到楼上到厨房喝点水。Alfred正在做早餐。  
  
“Master Bruce！你在这个钟点起来真令人惊讶，”他边打着一碗鸡蛋边评论道。  
  
Bruce因为搅拌的噪音畏缩了一下。  
  
“今天早上感到有点宿醉后遗症，对吗sir？”Alfred带着明了的微笑问，“一点热咖啡和一顿像样的早餐会解决一切的。”  
  
“我现在只喝水，”Bruce说着，打开无尽的橱柜门，寻找着玻璃杯。  
  
“右边数起第三个，sir，”Alfred头也不抬的说，“顺便说一句，圣诞快乐，sir。”  
  
Bruce给自己倒了一杯水，一饮而尽。“圣诞快乐，Alfred。”  
  
“早餐很快就能上桌，sir。”  
  
Bruce记起来他把给Alfred的礼物落在卧室了。  
  
“我很快回来，Alfred。我拉了个东西在楼上。”  
  
Bruce安静的爬上楼梯，试着不要吵醒Kal。这个逻辑是——毫无疑问——愚蠢的。  
  
Bruce快走过了Kal的门，这时它忽地打开了。Kal站在那儿，打着赤膊。  
  
“早上好，Bruce，”他揉着眼睛，睡意浓浓的说，“圣诞快乐。”  
  
Bruce再次发觉自己无话可说并盯着他看。  
  
Kal的眼睛转向地板然后睁大了。“哇喔！那是早餐嘛？”  
  
Bruce猛地回过了神。“你感觉如何，Kal？”  
  
“哈？”Kal疑惑的问，“很好。为什么这么问？”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“噢，对了。酒，”Kal假笑起来，“我感觉很好。另一个超级力量，我想。能喝醉而不会感到任何负面效应的能力。我希望我没说什么让人尴尬的话。”  
  
“你不记得了？”  
  
“噢天啊，”Kal呻吟，“我说了什么？”  
  
“什么也没有，”Bruce说谎，欣赏的视线沿着Kal雕刻般的，棕褐色的肌肤往下，一直到腰部深蓝色的睡裤上。  
  
“我不信你，”Kal说，“但很可能我不知道事实更好。”  
  
Kal似乎没有意识到昨晚Bruce在床上彻夜未眠，这是件好事。至少，如果他知道的话，Bruce不会打算让他继续说下去。  
  
“呃……”Kal说，“我可能该穿好衣服了。”  
  
“这并不……”Bruce在自己说出‘必须’前制止了自己。  
  
“在这些门后有没有一间淋浴间能给我用？”  
  
“有。我相信你会在……”  
  
“我左边的第三个门。找到了。”Kal说道，微笑着。  
  
Bruce做了个鬼脸。“你肯定把X视线用在很多事情上。”  
  
“换成是你的话你不会？”  
  
“我会尊重其他人的隐私。”  
  
“什么让你认为我不尊重他人隐私？”Kal问，看起来很受伤。  
  
“没什么。我不这么认为。忘了我说的话吧，”Bruce快速的说。闭嘴吧，Bruce。  
  
“好吧。唔，我要去冲个凉了，”Kal说着，向着浴室走去。很可能只是试着逃离Bruce让他感到不自在的凝视。  
  
“Kal，”Bruce在Kal进入浴室的时候开口。  
  
“Yes，Bruce？”  
  
“圣诞快乐。”  
  
Kal微笑着，关上了门。一分钟之后Bruce听到了水流的声音，而他不能诚实的说在这一刻，如果他有X视线的话他不会用它。  
  
Bruce突然间记起他上楼的最初原因。他走进卧室，从众多的柜子中的一个里取出给Alfred的礼物。他晓得Alfred很可能已经发现这个了。Bruce依旧在确认四下无人后才偷偷溜进起居室。  
  
他注意到另外有几个包装好了的礼物放在树下，昨晚它们可不在那里。他很惊讶的看到有一个礼物是Kal给他的。Kal什么时候把它放在那儿的？  
  
Bruce提醒自己Kal很可能在他俩谈话的时候就把礼物放在那儿了。他能移动的足够快让Bruce无法注意到。Bruce再次觉得诡异了。超人。圣诞节。  
  
该死。他没有给Kal准备任何东西。Bruce是有史以来最差劲的圣诞节主人了。  
  
你要给超人什么？这个，无论如何，无所谓。现在太晚了。  
  
Alfred会知道要怎么做的。  
  
Bruce走进厨房，急得要疯了。  
  
“Alfred，树下边有Kal给我的礼物。”  
  
“上帝啊，sir！这太离奇了！我们需要通知蝙蝠侠嘛？”  
  
“我说正经的，Alfred。我没给他准备什么东西。”  
  
“唔，或许你能给他烤点曲奇，sir，”Alfred说，为自己想法微笑，“或者做一个剪贴簿。我听说这个很流行。”  
  
Alfred帮不上一点忙。他现在正为自己的笑话大笑着。  
  
“噢dear，”他吃吃笑着，“我非常待见那本剪贴簿。”  
  
“多谢了，Alfred，”Bruce恼火的说，然后走出厨房。  
  
“或许你能写首歌给他，”Alfred在他身后喊，依旧在大笑。  
  
当Bruce返回起居室的时候，Kal正在长沙发上坐着。  
  
“没关系，Bruce，”Kal说道，“你已经给我足够多的东西了。圣诞节我想要的一切只是有个伴儿。”  
  
“你听到我和Alfred的谈话了。”  
  
Kal抱歉的耸耸肩。他现在正穿着青紫色长袖T－shirt和牛仔裤。他的发丝落在眼旁。“我不会拒绝一首歌作为礼物的，”他取笑道。  
  
“你不该给我准备任何东西的，”Bruce说。  
  
“你就不能听进去一点点吗？这是圣诞节啊。”  
  
“我昨晚本该外出的。去巡逻。”  
  
Kal站起身。“Bruce，歇一个晚上是你应有的权力。”  
  
“那样不可能，”Bruce说，比想要听起来更愤怒。  
  
“我知道，”Kal安静的说。他向右走到Bruce面前。“但我想你需要休息。我知道我也需要。”  
  
“你完全不知道我需要什么，”Bruce阴沉的说，直直的盯着Kal的双眼。他们是这么的靠近。Bruce的手动了动。他想伸出手。他想要去触摸。他能感到Kal身体辐射出暖暖的热力。  
  
“早餐好了，先生们！”Alfred宣布。Bruce吓了一跳。他没注意到Alfred进了房间。  
  
Kal看起来不慌不忙。他继续直直的看向Bruce，唇边勾起一个微微的坏笑。这次Bruce不讨厌那个笑。那个笑不让人厌恶。那个笑是性感的。  
  
Kal断开凝视。“早餐！圣诞节最好的一部分！”他兴高采烈的说着，走进餐厅。  
  
Bruce在客厅一个人站着，像是被固定住了似的一动不动。在跟上Kal之前他呼出一口自己没发觉一直屏着的气。  
  
*********************  
  
早上晚些时候，三个人都坐在起居室里。Alfred正欣赏着Bruce买给他的新的放高尔夫球和棒的包。  
  
“我也打算这个冬天给你一周的时间去Arizona，好让你在春天前能用用它们。”  
  
“一个假期，sir？你确定你能离开我吗？”Alfred在Bruce成为蝙蝠侠后从未有过假期。  
  
“Alfred，你太应该得到这个了。言语无法表达我对你不倦的帮助有多感激。我会没问题的。去一个礼拜，好好享受。”  
  
“谢谢你，sir。你真是太慷慨了。”  
  
Kal正在微笑。“你不打算拆你的礼物了，Bruce？”  
  
Bruce扫了一眼Kal送的用明亮颜色包装的礼物。  
  
“你真的不该……”  
  
“就闭嘴打开它吧，”Kal没耐心的说，把礼物递给Bruce。  
  
Bruce叹了口气，小心的拆开丝带和包装纸。他打开包在纸里闪闪的黑色盒子，找到了一个小小的金属般的圈圈。  
  
“这是从Corbax星球来的，”Kal注意到Bruce的不解，说明道，“当有人说谎的时候它会发光。我想你可能觉得这个有用。”  
  
Bruce在手中把小盘子翻过来。“你去找氪星的时候得到了这个？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
Bruce惊讶极了。他正抓着从几个光年之遥来的东西。Kal在太空中旅行时得到的东西。而现在他正坐在Bruce的长沙发上。对着他温暖的微笑。  
  
“你认为如何？”Kal问。  
  
“它对氪星人有用么？”Bruce小小的笑了下，问。  
  
“我从不说谎，”Kal简单的说。小盘子没有发光。Bruce对这个东西真的有用持怀疑态度。  
  
“你天天都说谎。每当你作为Clark Kent的时候，”Bruce指出。  
  
“我不算真的说谎，”Kal辩白，“我从未对任何人说过‘我不是超人’。我只是在问题被提出的时候回避而已。”  
  
“Master Bruce，我不认为我会去休你给的假期，”Alfred突然说，“我不真的认为我会宁愿花时间在一个满是会飞的啮齿动物的潮湿洞穴里。”  
  
小盘子发出白色的光芒。  
  
Bruce和Kal双双盯着Alfred。  
  
“我只是想要看看它有用不，”Alfred说，微笑着。  
  
“有意思，Alfred，”Bruce平平的说。盘状物开始恢复成原有的银色。  
  
“这个技术太让人惊讶了，”Bruce赞叹道。  
  
“实际上，你会相信它是自然产物么？”Kal问道，“事实上Corbax有这些东西做成的峭壁。我想这是一种生物。”  
  
让Bruce真的印象深刻的东西是少之又少。他完全的为这个礼物倾倒了。  
  
“谢谢你，Kal，”Bruce终于想起来要感谢他，“这太不可思议了。”  
  
Kal看起来很开心。  
  
“唔，先生们，”Alfred说着，站起身，“我要去清理厨房了。我现在告辞了。再次，为了你考虑周到的礼物，谢谢你，Master Bruce。”  
  
Kal看着雪花轻柔的飘落在窗外。  
  
“圣诞节的雪，”他说，“没什么比这更好了。”  
  
Bruce再次翻转了下盘状物，然后置于口袋里。他看着Kal专心致志的盯着窗外。  
  
“你知道，这是真的，”Kal说道，“没有两片雪花是一样的。”  
  
Kal知道他说的每件事都是非常的令人惊讶吗？  
  
“你是否乐意去走走呢，Kal？我能带你逛逛庄园。”  
  
Kal转过身，“我很乐意。”  
  
*********************  
  
“So，众所周知的超人的小卷毛，”Bruce说，打破了两人在雪地里走路时的寂静。  
  
Kal微笑。“你想知道我怎么弄的？”  
  
“只是好奇罢了。”  
  
“顶级秘密，”Kal说，眨眨眼睛。  
  
“聪明蛋。”  
  
Bruce很享受尽管温度在零下，Kal依旧只穿T－shirt和牛仔裤这个事实。毫无疑问是另一个超级力量的好处。  
  
更多的寂静在两人之间蔓延，Kal仰望天空，Bruce偷偷的看着Kal。  
  
“你现在在听什么呢？”Bruce问。  
  
“Hmm？噢，只是……圣诞节，”Kal不自然的说，“这是一年来声音最好听的一天。全世界从没有这么多的快乐和音乐。这很放松。”Kal停下脚步，看着Bruce，“我希望你也能听听。”  
  
Bruce把手放进口袋里，看向白色的绵延起伏的山丘。  
  
“我什么也听不到，Kal，而我觉得这个颇为的轻松。你曾经希望过自己什么也听不到吗？”  
  
“当然，”Kal简单的说，“但如果这会让我错过救人性命的话，我不这么希望。”  
  
一丝微笑划过Bruce的脸。Kal抓到了这个笑。  
  
“干么？”Kal问。  
  
“我也会这么回答。”  
  
“我们或许比你以为的有更多共同之处，Bruce。”  
  
再次，Kal站在他正前方，用眼睛挑战着Bruce。Bruce颤抖着，很大程度上是来自于天气。  
  
“你很冷，”Kal说，看起来非常关切，“你想不想我用……”  
  
“不！”Bruce说，太过大声了。“我很好。别再……用你的眼睛做那个（红外线暖身XD）。”  
  
Kal挨得是这么的近。他专注的视线让Bruce感到不舒服。  
  
“也……别用X视线看我，”Bruce说。  
  
“我没有，”Kal说，面容严肃。  
  
Bruce不太确定发生了什么。他看Kal越久，就觉得自己越发要失控。他明白超人的力量，以及为什么他在地球上有影响力。灿烂的太阳以及所有的那些。他依旧无法控制的认为Kal是降临人间的上帝。他是如此的美丽，如此的纯洁，如此的好。这让Bruce沮丧。  
  
“我只是一个人类，”Bruce脱口而出。他本不打算说的这么大声的。  
  
“不你不是的，”Kal说道，研究着Bruce，好像他是他见过的最吸引人的东西，“Bruce，你做的事情，你做的所有事情，是不可思议的。我想你知道这个。”  
  
“不是的。我……任何人都能做我做的事情，”Bruce结巴。  
  
“不是这样的，Bruce。而即使他们能，他们没去做。你做了。我不敢说，没有我的能力的话，我还会冒着生命危险去救人。”  
  
Bruce突然想起他在他们第一次会面时说的一些话。  
  
“Kal，我说过你不是一个英雄，说过你不勇敢，我错了。随着时间流逝，我知道我错了。那太愚蠢了。你的能力让你能轻易的成为一个英雄，但那更容易让你成为一个独裁者。大多数人，如果被赋予你的能力，不会变的像你一样无私，一点也不会。”  
  
Kal微笑，“我有一个好的抚育者。”  
  
“世界因为你是你而幸运，Kal。”  
  
“我很幸运能在这里。”  
  
Bruce想的和他如出一辙。  
  
Kal伸出手，微拨了下Bruce的头发。  
  
“雪花落在你头发上了，”Kal心不在焉的说。他移开手，也拍了拍Bruce的双肩。  
  
“Kal，”Bruce开口，不知道怎么说完这个句子。  
  
“Bruce，我——”Kal轻柔的说。他突然看起来很警觉，“我得走了。”  
  
“走？”  
  
“海洋地震。几分钟内会有海啸袭击马达加斯加的海岸。我得去制止海啸。”  
  
Bruce向Kal视线的同一方向看去，好像他也能看到氪星人看到的东西。一切都是祥和而洁白的。当他看回Kal，他看到超人在他面前。  
  
“你是怎么……？”  
  
“Bruce，再一次的，谢谢你。我在这里真的很开心。我对要离开感到抱歉，我确信你理解的。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
超人升起至空中。  
  
“Kal，我……”Bruce住了口。他无话可说。他知道他只是在支支吾吾，而这很令人尴尬。  
  
“我会来见你的，Bruce。”  
  
然后他离开了，留下Bruce独自一人走回大宅。


	4. Part 4

今年Bruce让Alfred帮他当挡箭牌。Bruce Wayne本应该在斐济过跨年夜的。他听到Alfred在电话里解释，“Master  Wayne希望能成为地球上众多第一个鸣钟迎新年的人们之一。”  
  
这是合乎情理的奇怪行为，并且意味着Bruce不需忍受另一个假日派对。这就是在一刻钟到午夜的时候，蝙蝠侠栖息在屋顶的一处上的原因。  
  
近几个月他面临的最严重的威胁已经被关进了Arkham。那并不意味着没有新的威胁产生。跨年夜是疯狂的机会主义者大显身手的绝佳时机。  
  
目前为止还无动静。蝙蝠侠注视着他的城市，聆听着。  
  
他感到有什么东西敲上了他的脑后。不是很大力。他没事。他飞快的转身，每块肌肉都紧绷起来，准备好袭击。  
  
他看到超人站在屋顶上，微笑着。Bruce低头看到脚下碎了的雪球，然后怒视Kal。  
  
“你不是应该好好守着大都会吗？”Bruce用蝙蝠侠饱含威胁的咆哮声问。他被Kal这样突然出现惹恼了。自从圣诞节突然离去后，他就没听到他的消息了。  
  
“我有啊，”Kal说道，不算假笑的笑着。  
  
Bruce花了上个礼拜全部的时间去忘记庄园里发生的大多数事情。他把自己丢进工作里，好让自己不去想他和Kal分享了的那些时光。不去想他靠近的时候是多么让人心驰神摇，不去想他在厨房地板上伸展四肢、声音疲惫且微哑时是多么美丽，不去想他看起来是那么真实的享受着Bruce的陪伴，不去想他的眼睛——尤其是被落下的雪花环绕的时候——是多么的蓝。  
  
Bruce将绝大多数精力花在试着忘记Kal暗示——哪怕只是在喝醉之时——这个完美的存在可能不知怎么的对Bruce感兴趣。而Bruce能拥有他。  
  
Bruce从来不是个有欲望或浪漫的人。他从不认为自己孤独，即使他知道大多数头脑清醒的人会认为他孤独。他不需要其他人，但他/想要/Kal。他愿意对自己承认这件事的事实，说明了他有多么想要他。  
  
“我看了你制止海啸的报道，”Bruce说，保持声音低哑。希望带威胁性的嗓音不会泄露太多。  
  
“Bruce，我很抱歉那样离开。相信我，我真的不想的。”  
  
Bruce在自己说/你可以打电话的。/前制止了自己。像个花痴。他怎么了？  
  
“我不知道你为什么要道歉，”Bruce说道，“我没多想这事。”  
  
他注意到Kal扫了眼他的万能腰带。Bruce向下看去。  
  
/那个该死的盘子。/  
  
Kal足够好人，不去提起那个盘子毫无疑问的在Bruce腰带的隔层里发出白光，但他一定看到了。  
  
“Bruce，你很可能认为我是一个不知感恩的混蛋，因为我离开后没联系你。我不怪你。”  
  
Bruce知道说谎毫无意义，所以保持沉默。  
  
“事实是，”Kal继续说，在说话的同时缩短两人间的距离，“上个礼拜我想了很多。”  
  
“你有吗？”Bruce问道，试着不要听起来那么苦涩。他现在用回他平时的嗓音了，让自己听起来不那么苦涩有点困难。  
  
“我得想清楚一些事情。我试着去做一个决定，而做出一个正确的决定很重要。”  
  
“我能想像，对你来说，一定有很多重大的决定要做，”Bruce说，试着去注意Kal说了什么而不是他嘴唇在自己前方几英寸。  
  
“这个决定是自私的，”Kal轻柔的说，他的眼睛盯着Bruce的脸。突然之间，Bruce觉得带着面具很傻，“这是关于我想要什么的。”  
  
Bruce移开面具，让它掉落在脚边的雪上。“你想要什么？”他问，希望他能知道答案。  
  
Bruce感到有一只手托住他的头，在他们嘴唇贴合，张开时，手指弄乱了他的头发。他们无比激烈的吻着，好像没这个他们会死去一般。Bruce抓住Kal制服的把他拽的更近时，感到所有的理智和自我控制都离他远去。他的身体是如此的温暖。手套很碍事。Bruce脱掉它们，然后把双手伸进Kal紧贴皮肤的衣服里。他需要感觉一直让他遐想不已的皮肤。他更用力的吻着Kal的唇，好像他能把他的一些精华吸出来一样，好像Bruce不知怎么的能占有一小块精华一样。  
  
/这怎么样也说不通。/Kal贪婪的吻着他的唇时，Bruce的思绪蔓延开。/我什么也不是。我只是一个不满自己过去的纨绔子弟。我配不上这个。/  
  
幸运的是，Kal看起来不同意让Bruce把他的衣服掀起更多，露出他的胸膛。当Bruce把唇移下至Kal的脖子，他听到Kal呻吟。太多了。Bruce最终无法自拔了。他知道这终究会发生的。他的手摸索到Kal的腰带。他甚至不能用手指解开它，所以他开始试着扯开它。  
  
“God，Bruce，”他听到。这毫无帮助。然后是，“Bruce，等等。停下来。”  
  
他停不下来。他看向Kal，试着用眼睛让他明白，因为他已经失去了言语的能力。Kal正微笑着，  
  
“停下来，Bruce。只是……等等。我们不能。”  
  
“不，”Bruce说，几乎无法找到自己的嗓音，“我们能。”我们必须。  
  
“我的意思是，”Kal说，依旧在微笑，但牢牢的握着Bruce的手腕，让他的手安分，“我们不能在这里做。我们在屋顶上。现在有雪。这……”  
  
他们短暂的被下方成千上万的人同时喝彩的声音转移了注意力。  
  
“午夜了，”Bruce说，困难的呼吸着。  
  
“新年快乐。”  
  
“让我们离开这里吧。我知道去哪里。”  
  
Kal拉下衣服，双颊晕红。Bruce在附近有一个公寓，但他不确定他能不能成功的去到那里。  
  
“我在市区里有个地方，”他说，伸出手掌触碰着Kal的手臂。他不能停止这触碰。  
  
Kal点点头，眼神热烈。他再次拉近Bruce，热烈的吻着他。Bruce感到强壮的不可思议的手臂环绕着他。他向下看去，发现他们已经离屋顶远远的了。烟花在他们下方绽放着。  
  
“我们去哪里？”Kal问道。  
  
“Wayne Tower左边第三栋建筑的顶层公寓，”Bruce指路。他俯瞰，为这次飞行多么的不费力而感到惊异。这对Kal来说再普通不过了。易如反掌。  
  
Bruce再次吻上Kal的唇。  
  
“你的面具！”Kal突然间想起，“还有你的手套。你把他们丢在——”  
  
“管他呢，”Bruce的唇贴在Kal的脖子上，“让他们好奇去吧。”  
  
****************  
  
他们通过屋顶的门——Bruce本打算坐直升机来时用它的——进入了顶楼的公寓。他们进入卧室，一点也没浪费时间。Bruce不敢相信正在发生的事情，并且担忧着任何犹疑会让Kal改变主意。他想不出更坏的状况了。  
  
他永远也吻不够Kal。他什么也看不见的倒退着走向床，保持身体的紧贴。他在腿碰到床尾时向下倒去，Kal压在他身上。他的手掌移上，直至Kal绸缎般的发丝，每一缕发丝都比Bruce的全身更有力量。  
  
Kal突然坐起来。Bruce跟随着他的动作，嘴唇微张。为什么Kal变得这么远？  
  
Kal用快的看不清的动作解下自己的斗篷。Bruce把Kal的衣服向上拽，露出他完美的胸膛和腹部。Kal把衣服脱下，Bruce慢慢地用手滑下Kal的胸膛。Kal真的看起来在颤抖。  
  
Bruce突然意识到他穿了多少盔甲。他想脱下来。他能看出Kal也在想着一样的事情。  
  
“这可能要一阵子，”Bruce抱歉的说，移动着要起身。Kal把他推回床上，在Bruce领子下弯起一根手指，然后在盔甲的正面轻巧的向下划。它撕开了整层Kevlar，好像它只是蛋糕上的一层糖衣，完美的一分为二。Bruce看着，惊异无比。如果他现在没有这么的——一生中从未有过的——性奋的话，他很可能会比较在乎完美的量身定做的盔甲毁了。  
  
Kal把腰部以上的盔甲撕开，花了些时间去研究Bruce的身体，然后再度对他的唇宣布占有权。  
  
“抱歉毁了这盔甲，”他贴着Bruce的唇喃喃说着。  
  
“该死，别抱歉，”Bruce呼吸着，“把我们身上其它衣服脱掉就好。”  
  
Kal微笑。几秒后，所有的衣服都脱下了。两个人都赤裸着，勃起着，狂热着。Bruce不敢相信Kal跟他一样的兴奋。Bruce怎么会有让这男人兴奋起来的能力？  
  
“God，Bruce。你太让人惊异了。”  
  
唔，这不重要。他真的让Kal兴奋起来了是事实，而且这对Bruce足够好了。  
  
Bruce搂着Kal翻身，让Kal面向上躺着。Bruce坐起身，想看Kal像这样四肢伸展着。他想看他的所有。  
  
通常的说法是超人的制服没有留下多少想象空间。那些人没有足够努力去想像。真实的情况是Bruce现在看到的是任何想象力都无法企及的无与伦比的美丽画面。现在Bruce只能膜拜的在他面前臣服，在他的两腿之间，安静的感谢着接下来将要发生的事情。  
  
“Bruce，”Kal喘息着，“拜托。”  
  
Bruce能让超人恳求。不可思议。  
  
“拜托什么？”Bruce问，嘴下游移到Kal的肚子上。  
  
“我要你。”  
  
“你要我做什么？”Bruce取笑着，用手指轻轻划过Kal的大腿。  
  
“我——我不知道。我不知道我能做什么。我不想伤到你。”  
  
“你不会的，Kal。我知道你不会的。”Bruce移上，好让自己能看着Kal的眼睛。  
  
“如果我失控了——”  
  
“你不会的。你永远也不会伤害任何人。你能控制你的力量。你每天都这么做。”  
  
“我不是每天都有现在这样的感受，Bruce。我——我从没有过这种感觉。你快让我疯了。”  
  
Bruce慢慢的吻着他。“你不知道的，Kal。”  
  
Kal翻身，好让自己在Bruce上方。“让我先做这个，”他说，沿着Bruce身侧吻下去，轻柔的噬咬着他的臀。Bruce不自觉的颤了一下。“我想做这个想了一周了。”  
  
Bruce感到炙热的呼吸喷在他的勃起上，Kal的唇是这么的近。他的眼锁定着Bruce的眸。Kal的舌头伸出，舔舐着顶端，这让Bruce像被子弹射中那样喊了出来。在Kal把他整个含进去后除了湿和热什么也没有。Bruce无法看见。无法思考。整个世界都集中在Kal美妙的嘴对他做的事情里面。  
  
/这就是为什么人们如此的痴迷于性爱。/  
  
/但是没人有这样的性。如果他们知道和超人上床是什么样的，再也没有人会做其它事情了。/  
  
Bruce看着Kal用嘴包裹住他。热切的吮吸着舔舐着。一只手在Bruce的臀上，另一只滑上了他的胸口。Bruce想着无法想像的力量正在Kal完美的身体内藏着。然后Kal向上看，他们的眼神再一次交汇。在他的下半生里，Bruce绝对不会忘记这一刻Kal的眼神——深邃而不羁。Bruce用双手抓着Kal的头发。一霎那，所有都结束了。他不能坚持更久。这太多了。  
  
“Kal！”他想警告他，但太迟了。他在Kal的嘴里狠狠的高潮了。Kal看起来似乎并不介意，他只是一直舔舐和吸吮，让Bruce除了细碎的呻吟外什么声音也发不出。  
  
“Fuck. Kal, I- fuck. I- That was- Jesus.”  
  
Kal爬起身，用一个绵长的深吻打断了Bruce无意义的话语。  
  
“这比我想象中的更好，”Kal吐了口气，咧着嘴笑着。  
  
从高潮中逐渐恢复，Bruce掌握了局面。  
  
“Kal，我想你上我。”  
  
“Bruce，我——我不能。”  
  
“你当然能了，Kal。我相信你。”  
  
“我会伤了你。”  
  
“你想上我吗，Kal？”  
  
Kal喘息一声，“当然，Bruce。上帝啊，太想了。”  
  
“那你就能上。”Bruce真的希望他在这件事情上是对的。即使他错了，他也想不出比这更坏的死法了。  
  
既然这是Bruce Wayne的公寓，毫无疑问的，在夜橱里会有一瓶润滑剂。Bruce在Kal吻他的时候摸索着打开抽屉并抓了润滑剂出来。今晚，现在他们做的事情很重要。Kal得知道他能做到。  
  
Bruce用灵巧的手握住Kal的勃起。Kal整个人都伏在他身上，真的在颤抖着。Bruce的手缓缓地下移，再上移，这让Kal微微张嘴，眼睛闭上。  
  
“看着我，”Bruce命令，在做这个的时候他不想错过Kal眼睛，哪怕只是一秒。  
  
Bruce再度慢慢上下的动着手。Kal发出一个几乎可以被错认成因痛苦造成的急促声音。他的表情看起来好像他甚至不能明白在他身上发生了什么事情。Bruce重复着动作，这次甚至更加的慢了。  
  
“God， Bruce，我——”  
  
Bruce的手动的快了点，找到了节奏。Kal的头向后仰去。  
  
“Kal。你没在看着我。”  
  
“我——我不能，Bruce。我就快到了，很快。”  
  
想到Kal没有经验时，Bruce感到自己再次硬起来。  
  
“我们会补上失去的时间的，Kal，”他保证，声音低沉而粗嘎。  
  
Kal的双眼再次看着Bruce。现在他们看起来坚定，富有挑战性，火热。Kal将两个手指压在Bruce唇上，柔和的把它们推进他的嘴里。Bruce贪婪的吮吸着，保持两人视线的连接。  
  
感到有力而湿润的手指打开他的时候Bruce大大的吸了口气。一开始是温柔的，太过温柔了。Kal在害怕。  
  
“没事的，Kal。这感觉——该死的——非常好。我不会坏掉的。”  
  
Kal点点头，非常的想要相信Bruce。他伸的更重，更深。Bruce抓住床垫，好像他的身体被点燃一般弓起身子。他想要更多。他想要Kal的全部。他靠向前，吻上Kal的嘴，让他知道没事，让他知道所有事情都是如此不可置信的好。  
  
他们的唇分开，Kal看起来很紧张。  
  
“我们要做这个，”他说，几乎像是问句。  
  
“别让我恳求，Kal。这会毁了我的形象的。”  
  
Bruce希望一些幽默能帮助Kal放松。看起来这起作用了，Kal慢慢地在他体内推进。Kal发出半是大笑半是呜咽的声音。  
  
“没错，Kal。就这么做，”Bruce用低沉的声音说。他需要感到他的全部都进来。Kal进入的这么慢真是一种折磨。  
  
“Bruce，这——我从未——我从来不知道，”Kal结结巴巴的说，“伤到你了吗？”  
  
“用能想象到的最好的办法。”  
  
最终Kal全部都进来了。Bruce感觉自己好像从中间被撕开，但这很不可思议。Kal是如此美丽的在他上方。任何幻想都比不上这个，因为Kal开始小心地在他体内动起来。  
  
“你很完美，Kal。这很完美。非常好，”Bruce听到自己喃喃自语。  
  
Kal变的有信心，开始动得更快。  
“Bruce，”他絮语，依近他的耳朵，“我能做这个。很简单。太简单了。”  
  
Kal更用力更快的推送着。他精心打造的超人发型散开了，轻拍着他晕红的双颊。他平坦的腹部蹭着Bruce的勃起。Bruce看到Kal在逐渐逼近高潮边缘的时候双手伸进头发中。如果他的手放在那里，那就意味着他毫无支撑的在Bruce上方，意味着他浮在空中干着Bruce。这个认知足以在一秒内把Bruce推向高潮。他的高潮释放在两人身体之间。  
  
“Bruce，我——”  
  
“没关系，Kal。我想你在里面高潮。拜托，Kal。我想要感觉这个。”  
  
Kal在Bruce体内爆发，喊着一些听起来不是英语的话语。他用手捧着Bruce的脸，边吻着他边小心地退出。  
  
“谢谢你，”他在碎吻间说着，“谢谢你。”  
  
“你不需要谢我，Kal。相信我。”  
  
Kal微笑，然后在Bruce旁边躺下。两人都气喘吁吁的躺了一会儿。  
  
“别担心，”Kal轻柔的说，“我帮你听着。你的城市是安全的。”  
  
Bruce小小的笑了笑，Kal猜到了他的想法让他感到不好意思。  
  
“很好，”他说，“因为我打算今晚不出去了。”  
  
“是吗？”Kal问道，回以微笑。  
  
Bruce用胳膊撑起身子，一根手指在Kal的胸口上划着。  
  
“这和你以前记得的相比如何？”Bruce问。  
  
Kal微微翻了翻白眼。“Bruce，我记不得有什么事情能像那样。如果我记得的话，我永远不会一直保持单身状态。”他的微笑眩目。  
  
“你知道你自己多么的有魅力吗，Kal？”  
  
“Yeah，我一直都这么想。”  
  
“我说真的。”  
  
“我也是！我不知道我怎么能做任何事的！”  
  
“闭嘴，”Bruce抱怨，转成仰躺姿势，盯着天花板。  
  
“你拥有最不可思议的眼睛，Bruce，”Kal突然说，“有人告诉过你这个吗？”  
  
“没。”Bruce无法处理超人告诉他有不可思议的眼睛这么荒谬的事情。  
  
“你已经有了这么多的伤疤，”Kal说，一根手指沿着Bruce身侧一道大伤疤划着，“你能坚持做这个做多久？”  
  
“能做多久就做多久。”  
  
“我不喜欢你会受伤这个想法。”  
  
“这不会变的，Kal。或许你不应该考虑这个。”  
  
Kal叹口气。“我知道。”  
  
“为什么是我，Kal？”  
  
“你的意思是？”  
  
“为什么你选了我？看在上帝的份上，你可是超人。”  
  
他感到Kal的唇压上着他的脖子，他耳边感到有气息拂过。  
  
“你真的无法想像为什么我会迷恋上蝙蝠侠？”  
  
“你说这个听起来很滑稽。”  
  
“这不该是滑稽的。我一遇到你就想要你了。有种特别的东西环绕着你，Bruce。我甚至不知道要怎么解释它。”  
  
Bruce侧过去，轻啄Kal的嘴。他注意到Kal似乎在颤抖。  
  
“怎么了？你在发抖。”  
  
“没事，”Kal说，把Bruce搂近，“只是感觉过载了。我从未有过任何像那样的感觉。我只是……同时感到这么多不同的感觉。需要一点时间来恢复。”  
  
“我自己可是感觉很不错，”Bruce说，然后叹口气，“所以现在如何？”  
  
“现在？我们应该去冲个凉。”  
  
“哦，我们？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
Bruce假笑，“我喜欢你思考的方式，太空人。”  
  
Kal大笑，“现在别逗我，恶魔。”  
  
“做梦也不会，”Bruce伸展四肢，“一些关于达到我有生以来最好的高潮——两次——一直会让我有个好心情。”  
  
“如果是三次呢？”Kal问道，建议性的挑起眉毛。  
  
“危险的话语，Kal。”  
  
“浴室见。”  
  
****************  
  
Bruce醒来的时候，有一只手臂搂着他，很舒适。First time for everything.  
  
“早上好，”Kal轻柔的说。  
  
“到目前为止都好，”Bruce说，想着这是他有过的最舒服的时刻。“我是不是闻到咖啡了，Kal？”  
  
“给我们弄了些早餐。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
“你还在睡的时候。我从衣橱里借了点衣服。我希望这没问题。”  
  
“当然没问题，”Bruce伸伸懒腰，“你回到床上之前脱掉它们我会很开心的。”  
  
“我也这么想。”他吻吻Bruce的头顶。  
  
“超人和蝙蝠侠……”Bruce考虑着。  
  
“坐在树上，”Kal接口。  
  
“现在怎么了？”  
  
“我不知道，”Kal说，“但我不后悔。”  
  
Bruce保持沉默，思考着。  
  
“Bruce？你有后悔吗？”  
  
Bruce把脸转向他。“没有。”  
  
Kal微笑。Bruce深吸口气。  
  
“但我不能让这个分心，”他说，“你不能一直在哥潭出现。”  
  
“我知道，”Kal叹息，“但这会很难。”  
  
Bruce挑起一条眉毛，然后坏笑起来。  
  
“长大了，”Kal说。  
  
Bruce躺下，面向天花板。“那么，我们达成一致了。”  
  
“我想没错，”Kal慢慢地说，  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
Kal看起来思绪重重。“唔，我想我们都认同我们之间互相吸引吧。”  
  
“显而易见。”  
  
“而我们会在什么时候再做这个。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“我是说，或许我们能在有规律的过段时间就做这个什么的上面达成一致。”  
  
“或许我们都同意这个。”  
  
“但我们也都认为我们的任务是最重要的。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“而我们俩保持秘密的身份也是很重要的。”  
  
“不幸的，没错。”  
  
“OK，”Kal最后说。  
  
“很好。”  
  
“所以……我们同意了我们想见对方却不能见？”  
  
“对，Kal。”  
  
“我不喜欢这个。我不同意。”  
  
“我们没有选择余地，”Bruce恼怒的反驳，“我之前告诉过你我承担不起陷入——”  
  
他把句子断得正是时候，但安静的话语好像在空气里一直挥散不去。  
  
“我该走了，”Bruce最后说，坐起身。“我要去办公室。”  
  
“今天是新年，Bruce。”  
  
“Kal，”Bruce说着，站起来，“你也该走了。”  
  
Kal点点头，看起来垂头丧气。这让Bruce恼火。他不知道这个有多难吗？如果他和他今天待在一起，会变成今晚也待在一起。然后是天知道有多少个夜晚？Bruce有工作要做，而这比起他个人或者他对Kal的感觉都重要得多。  
  
很快，Kal重新穿上他的超人制服。  
  
“早餐在桌上，”他说，“我会来见你的，Bruce。”  
  
“Kal——”他走了，留下Bruce啜着冷咖啡，思忖着为什么他生命里的每一个简单的事情都会变成shit。  
  
****************  
  
Bruce做出一个全身心都反对自己这么做的决定是很罕见的。  
  
买下星球日报社就是这样的一个决定。当它股票上市时，他简短的考虑了下，但打消了这个念头，因为他知道这不会是个明智的商业举措。当他听到Lex Luthor是另一个有兴趣投资的人时，他在自己知道在做什么之前签下了文书。  
  
他抵达大都会，召开新闻发布会。他的计划是乘飞机去，停留必要的几个小时，然后直接飞回哥潭。自从新年以来，他有三个星期没有听到Kal的消息了，而他希望这种状况能保持下去。他说服自己，我没有想见Kal的愿望，并且他来大都会只是因为公事而已。如果他够快，他在Kal知道他在那儿之前就会离开了。  
  
Bruce的判断很干脆的跳过了Clark Kent是个记者并且很确定会出席新闻发布会这个事实。  
  
在Bruce向屋里的人解释他相信印刷新闻依旧是一个有前景的媒体时，他们的视线短暂的交汇。他快速的别开眼，试着不去想Kal确定无疑的依然直直的通过那副滑稽的眼镜盯着他。他结束了谈话并立刻收到连珠炮似的一大堆“Mr Wayne！”问题。Kal的声音也在里面。他当没听到。  
  
“好，从the Star开始，”他说，指向一位年轻的金发女性。他看到Kal起身，离开屋子。  
  
“为什么突然对大都会的基础媒体经销感兴趣，Mr. Wayne？”  
  
“我注意到这个城市的女记者比其他的有魅力多了，”他说，眨眨眼睛，让自己变的令人恶心。这或许，就算对于Brucie来说，也太过孩子气了。他知道如果他不展露他Bruce主义的一面，屋子里的人都会失望的。  
  
“但说正经的，”他继续说，“星球日报社是一间全国机构，而我……”  
  
“你不能永远忽视我，Bruce，”他耳朵里的一个声音说道。  
  
Bruce咳了咳，伸手去拿他的水。  
  
“不好意思，”他致歉，保持着假咳，“一定是因为这么干净的空气。很不习惯。”  
  
他举起杯子至唇，用自己也仅能听到的声音细语。  
  
“现在不行，Kal。”  
  
“那什么时候，Bruce？这简直是疯了。我们不能谈谈吗？”  
  
“我很忙，Kal。”  
  
“我指的是迟些时候。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
Bruce真的不能再把杯子举在面前多一秒了。他大大的喝了一口水，然后继续回答那女人的问题。  
  
“抱歉。正如我所说，星球日报社不仅是一个全国传奇，也是全世界的传奇。在这个充满夸张报道和贪污腐败的地方，它是业内一个闪耀真实的烽火。我想确定星球日报社能保持这个传统，而当它落入别有用心的人手中，我不觉得这能实现。”  
  
“Mr. Wayne，你在暗示Lex Luthor吗？”后排的一个声音问道。  
  
“Bruce，我想见你。”  
  
“我确定你现在可以看到我，Kal，”Bruce低语，清了清喉咙。  
  
“我不是来这里控诉什么的，”Bruce说道，把心神扯回发布会上，“但，没错，我感觉Mr. Luthor对报纸的兴趣很令人……困扰。”  
  
“那不是我的意思，你知道的，Bruce，”他耳朵里的声音说。  
  
“别逼我取下无线电，Kal，”Bruce随意的用手撑着下巴，用手指挡住嘴巴。  
  
“你在城里待多久，Mr. Wayne？”另一个记者问，好像是娱乐版的。  
  
“我也想知道这个，”Kal说。  
  
“我恐怕待不了多久。我一结束这个发布会就会立刻赶回哥潭，”Bruce同时回答了两个人。  
  
“如果你不想见我，你为什么在这里，Bruce？”  
  
“这和你没有任何关系。”  
  
“扯淡。”  
  
超人刚刚真的在他耳朵里骂脏话，这让Bruce吓了一跳。  
  
“OK，唔，我想就到此为止吧，”他对屋子里的人说，“如果你们还有任何问题，联系我手下的人。你们知道怎么找他们。”他对着整个屋子给了一个百万美元的微笑，然后站起身。几个快速的挥手，然后他就离开这里了。  
  
“这TMD是怎么回事？”他踏到室外，问一位助手。他无法在鹅毛大雪中看清前方。  
  
“刚下了半小时，Mr. Wayne。我恐怕您的飞机无法在这样的天气下起飞。我刚接到您飞行员的电话。”  
  
“非常好，”Bruce喃喃的说，“这个会持续多久？”  
  
“气象中心说大概会持续到明天早上，Mr. Wayne。我会找酒店为您安排今晚的住处的。”  
  
“好吧，”Bruce说，想知道超人是否有控制天气的能力。  
  
****************  
  
Bruce坐在大都会四季酒店顶层套房的床上，盯着黑夜。被困在大都会。这真浪费时间。他永远也不该买这个愚蠢的报社。这本该是一个短期旅行，而他现在得把哥潭整夜毫无保护的留在那。自私，愚蠢的决定。  
  
Kal的声音再度通过通讯器传了过来。  
  
“Bruce。”  
  
“你要干嘛？”  
  
“你还在大都会。”  
  
“是不是你弄了这个暴风雪，Kal？因为我向上帝发誓……”  
  
“我没有，Bruce。或许这是天意。”  
  
“拜托。”  
  
“呃，随便了，你可能让我进来吗？”  
  
“让你——？”  
  
Bruce向阳台上巨大的玻璃窗看去。在大雪纷飞中，超人的形象不可能弄错。  
  
Bruce慢慢向门走去。如果他不让Kal进来，他会闯进来吗？走得越近，他甚至越能在黑暗中看清Kal的样貌。  
  
“Kal，你不该在这里的。我告诉过你，我不能分心。”  
  
“我只是想跟你谈谈。我想你，Bruce”  
  
Bruce在玻璃门前站着，和Kal面对面。即使他告诫自己他要拉上窗帘然后走开，他发现自己的手在打开锁。门开了。Kal踏进屋里。  
  
“谢谢你，Bruce，我——”  
  
Kal没能在Bruce把自己丢向他，有力的吻着他之前说完这句话。Kal环紧能举起整座城市的手臂，回吻他。风和雪花穿过门进了屋子，他的披风裹起了他们。  
  
Bruce厌恶他无法控制自己。他整个生命都是关于自我控制的。为什么这个人让他完完全全的缴械投降？为什么他不能管好……这个。甚至在他想Kal的时候都不能不感到触电。而现在，在这里，和他站在一起，搂着他，品尝着他。这燃尽了黑暗，让他颤抖不已，只能专注在和Kal一起的渴望里。其它没什么是重要的了。而这让他感到恐惧。  
  
Kal慢慢的解开Bruce的衬衫，和上次毁掉Bruce穿的制服完全不同。Bruce的双手滑进Kal衣服上，非常光滑。他用手拂过突起的S标志，Kal脱下Bruce的衬衫，把它丢在地板上。现在穿着内衣，Bruce终于意识到寒冷。  
  
“抱歉，”Kal说，这是在Bruce袭击他后说的第一个词，“我来关门。我不记得了。”  
  
他关上门，用暖和的手搓着Bruce裸露的手臂。Bruce打了个颤。  
  
“你还好吗，Bruce？”  
  
“好，”Bruce说，闭上眼睛，“只是，拜托。让我们做这个吧，我需要做这个。”  
  
“我知道，”Kal说，吻着他，“没关系，Bruce。我们有今晚。”  
  
Bruce点头。他不在乎。他没有任何理由了。他会相信任何能让他们离床更近的事情。  
  
“现在，让我们看看，”Kal用低沉的声音说，“上次你高潮了三次。我们来打破记录吧。”  
  
Bruce因Kal不期然的脏话颤抖起来。  
  
“首先，”他在Kal耳边呼吸，“我们先要打平分数。”  
  
****************  
  
“我们不能一直做这个下去，”Bruce说，在床上挨着Kal手脚张开，完全精疲力尽。  
  
“你一直在说这个，”Kal说，皱起眉头。  
  
“真的。这不是因为我不想，Kal，相信我。但我不能，我会每晚，每天，做这个。所有时间。我不能。”  
  
“我知道，”Kal叹气。  
  
“一次，”Bruce说，“一年一次。”  
  
“一年？！”Kal喊道，坐起身。  
  
“对。我们同意一年见一次。我承担不起别的了。”  
  
“哪天？”Kal安静的问。  
  
“跨年夜，”Bruce决定，“让事情有条理。”  
  
Kal看起来像是Bruce刚刚打了他。  
  
“跨年夜，”Kal安静的重复。  
  
“一年一晚，我全是你的，Kal。这不是个坏建议。”  
  
“这个比我想要的少了大概364天。”  
  
Bruce的整个身体看起来突然变的紧绷，但他保持专心。  
  
“拜托，Kal。你知道我是什么感觉的。而你也知道为什么我不能凭这些感觉行事。”  
  
Kal半笑。“我想我一直会在新年有个约会。而且……”  
  
“不再有跨年夜派对。”  
  
Kal慢慢地点头，他的微笑消失了。“那么，我猜就是这样了。一整年。”  
  
“49周，”Bruce纠正，“今晚是额外奖励。”  
  
“那么我想我现在最好能得多少就拿多少，”Kal说，打量着Bruce的身体。  
  
“我想你已经拿了，”Bruce争论，感觉自己在说这个的时候又勃起了。  
  
“这就是为什么我爱你，Bruce。永远有更多。”  
  
Bruce试着忽视Kal的选词。如果他承认的话，他坚持不了一年的。  
  
“你隐藏了这么多，”Kal在他身上呢喃，“有那么多东西去发掘。我能挖掘你到永远。”  
  
“我只是个人类，”Bruce说道，在Kal的触碰下颤抖。  
  
“不你不是的，”Kal说，唇移下至Bruce的肚子上，“你比这个多多了。”  
  
大腿内侧热乎乎的气息让他发问，“我是什么？”  
  
深蓝色的眼睛看着他，濡湿的嘴唇含住他整个火热。  
  
“你是我的。”  
  
  
-END-


End file.
